When Fate Calls Upon Us
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: When two evils join forces, its up to Sam Witwicky and childhood friend Harry Potter to stop them. Will they suceed in saving the world? **DUE TO MAJOR MISTAKE THIS IS GOING TO BE RE-WRITTEN SORRY FOR INCONVENIENCE**
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Harry Potter, they belong to their original owners, the idea for the plot are mine.**

**Author's note: I was reading through a bunh of crossover fanfics here on and decided to do it too :)**

**I just got the idea when I watched the first Transformer's movie...again...LOL. I also just watched Transformer's 2: Revenge of the Fallen. I agree that was one hell of a movie, so maybe some characters from this movie is also going to be in this one too. not to sure.**

**Summary: When Sam pushed the Allspark into Megatron's chest, you would think that it would stay there right? Wrong! What you wouldn't know is that Sam is about to have a new enemy, and with the Allspark in the possesion of the most feared and powerful wizard, just when things seemed to start to get better, they become worse.**

**Chapter One:**

"Sam."

No response.

"Sam."

Again there was no response.

"Samuel James Witwicky!Come downstairs this instant!" Judy Witwicky, said loudly as she knocked on her teenaged sons door. _"Do not ignore me young man! This is important."_ She added sounding slightly annoyed, and impatient.

Sighing, Sam reluctantly got up from his desk, and went to the door and opened it."What do you want mom?" Sam allowed his mother entrance into his room, as he walked back to his laptop, making it go to sleep, he walked over to his mother, and crossed his arms, waiting for her to speak.

"Don't give me that look young man!" she hissed angrily, and crossed her arms on her chest, looking at her son. "There's a few people here to see you...they're in the livingroom."

Sam looked at her, wondering who was there to see him. After a minute, his mother never said anything just looked at him, like he was about to say anything. So when nothing was exchanged between the two, Judy left, without looking back, and ushered for Sam to follow her.

_'I wonder who's here to see me? God I hope its not more lackeys from the government...'_Sam disgustingly thought to himself...he really really hoped that someon else was there.

Before they reached the entrance of the living room, Sam was told to stay put, for a minute or so. When his mother left, he could here some whispering coming from the room, and when it finally died down, Judy came back out. "You can come back in Sam...Just...keep your eyes closed."

Sighing, he did as he was told without saying a word, and closed his eyes, once they were closed, he felt his mothers hands on the back of his back, and guided him gently into the livingroom, and was pushed down on the couch.

He heard his mother move away from him, and towards somewhere around the room. "Okay Sam, you can open your eyes now."

_**'**Finally!' _he thought to himself as he opened his eyes, he looked into the face of his early childhood friend: Harry Potter.

He hadn't seen him in years...Why? Sam and his family went on a trip to England, and Harry was getting picked on, and kicked by other boys, Sam...being the smart ass as he was, went up and kicked their asses. They became good friends, even though Sam had to go back to the US, so they secretly (on Harry's part) wrote to each other frequently, even when Harry started school. Now after six-seven years of not seeing him, he was looking at him...in his livingroom...in the United States of America. Was it a dream? Was he on drugs? Did someone spike his drink? No. It was the real deal. Harry was standing right there in front of him.

Sam, sat there, on the couch looking absolutely dumbfounded, Harry was wearing a weird looking uniform, and five other people were with him as well; he noticed a girl with long frizzy light brown hair, with slightly over-larged teeth, and right beside her was a boy, probably around her age; Sam noticed he was staring back at him, with a really goofy grin, and the teenager had red hair, and freckles, and then the girl that was on the other side, looking like it may be his sister. She had long red hair, freckles. Sam also noticed that they were wearing the same weird uniform as Harry. Behind the teens, was a man with shoulder lenght black hair, that looked kinda greasy, and he was wearing all black as well, the expression on his face clearly said that he was not pleased to be there. Beside him, was an elderly man, with half-moon glasses, that went half-way down his nose, a long white beard, and very long white hair, he was wearing purple....robes? and a pointed purple hat.

_"Is this some sort of joke? What they hell is with the costumes?"_ Sam thought in confusion, and utter curiosity, as to see his old friend that he hasn't seen in over six years, with five other people that he has never seen in his life.

Finally finding his voice "So..." Sam began, but lost what he was going to say, but, finally the words were forming in his mind. "Umm...what brings you here Harry? I mean its great! I never seen you in like forever...but...?"

Sam shrugged, and looked down at the floor. His thoughts were interupted by Harry who walked over to Sam. "Yes I know....its been quite a long time...A little bit too long if you ask me, mate. I've been busy."

Sam could only nod in response to what Harry told him, clicking his tongue a couple of times, Sam couldn't help but ask. "Whats with the robes and who are these people thats with you?"

"Oh these are my friends: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny, my...teachers. The headmaster of my school Professor Albus Dumbledore, and one of my other teachers, Professor Severus Snape."

"Ahh...Again...so why are you here? I know its not really idle chit-chat...is it?"

"No." Harry said simply, taking a deep breath he continued. "I've got a confession to make...and also a warning..."

"....Okay..."

"The reason I haven't been able to contact you for the past seven years is because.." his voice beginning to crack a little bit, Harry cleared his throat. "..I am a...wizard...I've been attending a school in Northern Scotland; its called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy', I wanted to tell you...but I was told that I couldn't tell anyone thats a muggle_.."_

"Muggle?"

"Non-magic folk...As I was saying...The reason I'm here is not only that...but...I believe and so does the ministry of magic AND my proffessors...they...they believe that you're in grave danger."

"Why? What makes you think that?"

"Sam...there is a Dark Lord, a very powerful wizard, who goes by the name of Voldemort. He has gotten ahold of something very powerful...Let me show you."

Before Sam could say anything, Harry pulled out, what appeared to be a picture. Harry looked at it, then back at Sam, who took it looking at Harry with a curious look. He didn't look at the picture but stared at Harry.

He was still very confused. "What does this have to do with me?"Harry sighed and rolled his eyes at the same time he came striding towards the stubborn teenager and sat down right beside him on the couch.

Sam looked to the floor, without making eye contact. '_Great...I'm in danger...again. Why me? Seriously! Why me? I think I'm cursed**.'**_ Sighing again, Sam finally looked at the picture, and what he seen in it made his jaw drop, if it could have it would've hit the floor then come back and hit him in the face. '_Yep...I'm cursed!'_ Sam through the picture down on the coffee table to see a cube...well half of it anyways, in the hands of a very pale, skinny man in black robes, a face that looked awefuly similar to a snake, Sam shuddered, as the man touched the cube, and started to glow.

"What is it Sam?" Harry's voice rang in Sam's ears, which brought him out of his not ending thoughts, Sam finally turned his head to look at his friend. "I just was thinking...I am cursed."

Hitting his face with his hand, he stood up abruptly, and started to walk in circles, again in thought but after a moment decided to speak again. "Is that....Voldemort? The one in the picture? If it is...then the whole world is in what he's holding in his hand!"

"You know something." Snape's voice drawled as he walked closer to him, his face was expressionless.

Sam looked at the dark man. "No! Of course not. I don't know anything...I'm just saying that for fun." He said sarcastically. "YES I KNOW SOMETHING! The thing...he has in his hands is called the Allspark..its what created life on a planet called Cybertron. The Decepticons, were after it because they wanted power. They...were selfish...and becausese of it, the cube made it here on Earth, and when we thought it was destroyed by pushing the cube into Megatron's chest...he's the leader."

Sam paused for a moment and looked at the faces of the company. They were all shocked. "Apparently...We were wrong...If the Decepticons...find this Voldemort person...then we'll all be dead...Megatron wanted me..becuase part of the Allspark is in my mind...I know the location of something powerful, and they came after me...I really don't want to do this again..."

Sam sat down by Harry again, and put his head in his hands, and sighed deeply.

Harry bit his bottom lip and looked at his teenage friends, who came over and sat right beside him. '_God...I have a maniac after me too...well okay two. DAMN it all what do I do? Oh I know, save the world....again!!'_

"I'm guessing that you need help right?" Sam finally asked.

"...yes..."

"Okay...what do you need me to do?"

"Come to Hogwarts..."Harry replied."Stay and help us...you've dealt with the cube before. You've dealt with the Decpti---whatchamacallit..you know how to defeat them." Sam looked at him with disbelief..but also, trust. He sighed...YET again. He got up and before he left. He turned to Harry.

"They're called Decepticons.I will have to bring a few...friends... When do we leave?"

"Okay we'll meet them leave tomorrow." Harry replied again.

Sam nodded his understanding and turned to leave again. '_Oh this is going to be fun...I'm going to have to take the twins...oh and we can't forget Bee too.**'**_

With that last thought, he cleared his mind and went to go pack. Well thought he would anyways. The previous conversation, still hasn't registered in his mind, being still in shock, he walked over to his bed and lied down. Letting his mind wander as he fell into a restless sleep. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He was being chased by a maniac! Great just perfect!


	2. Chapter Two

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! I greatly appreciated.**

**Pinion King: **Yeah you're right I should. Hopefully where I changed chapter one, just to look like a normal story...I don't want to confuse people...Sorry if I did. Thanks for the advice :D I'm Glad that you like it so far.

**Williams: **That is true isn't it? There should be more damn it!!! More!!! LOL...anyways thank you I'm glad that you like it so far.

**LilyPhillips: **LOL. Thanks...LOL...I'm glad you liked it...and you'll find out what will happen to Voldy-mort...sometime...

**Author's Note: And as you all know I don't own TF or HP...I wish I did...that would be so cool!!!! Also, if there are scenes that are from TF that are in this chapter. I put them in there because I thought that they would fit. Anyways ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Expect The Unexpected**

Sam woke up the next morning, at around 7:30am by the way it looked outside but he wasn't to sure, and to be quite honest, he really didn't care at the moment. All he could do last night was toss and turn and think that that maniac, who was now, more powerful then ever, and no it wasn't Megatron. A person...er...thing...was after him.

_'I'm being chased by a lunatic. Great just perfect...Just put Megatron and the rest of the Decpticons into the picture too...Then myself and the autobots will really have a field day!'_ Sam thought to himself bitterly as he reluctantly got out of bed, sighing he went into his bathroom which was located on the left side of the room (if you were standing at the doorway), closed the door and had a shower.

Once he was done his shower, he got dressed, finished packing and called his girlfriends Mikaela Banes, he told her to pack everything that she wanted too, because they had to go into hiding...in England. She didn't ask him questions, because she was delighted that she got to go with him to England.

After he was done talking to her, he went downstairs and into the kitchen, where he found his mother; Judy, and his father; Ronald talking with Harry's teachers: Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. They quit talking when they saw Sam walk in. He really didn't want to know what they were talking about, because he kinda knew what it was about currently at the time. He went over to the cupboard, and without any words being exchanged between anyone in the room, he awkwardly got some cereal and got the milk and went over to the kitchen counter and began to eat, trying to ignore the stairs of everyone that was in the kitchen.

"Oh Sammy!" Judy burst out, which almost made Sam choke on his food. He looked at her wide-eyed. "What?" He asked with his mouth full, Judy shook her head and walked over to her teenage son. "You're up early how was your sleep?"

Sam looked at his mother with a weird look, and swallowed his food before speaking. "Would you sleep well if you knew that there was a psychotic, evil, powerful wizard person out to get you?" Judy's eyes began to fill with tears as her son said this. She wasn't the one that was being chased it was him. She never really thought about it, until he said that. Judy never said another word, and went back to her chair at the kitchen table and laid her head in her hands.

His father rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sam...your mother and I have been talking...with Harry's teachers and, we all agreed that you are not to be taking your car...or Mikaela." Sam almost spit out his food, as he heard those words being uttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not to be taking Mikaela or your car." Snape's voice said in a deathly voice. Sam looked at the Dark Man's direction and gave him a dirty, nasty look. Snape didn't even seem phased by this. "Dirty looks will not get you anywhere Mr. Witwicky."

Sam looked away and looked at his father. "Then I'm not going...." Ronald's eyes widened, at his son's answer to this...for some reason he was surprised? Or was it not surprising for his son to say that? Especially all the stuff that he'd been through. "Yes...you are Sam."

"Well then let me take Bumblebee, and Mikaela...besides....if we find this Voldy-mort person then we could--"

"Its Voldemort...and we do not use that name in the Wizarding world..."Snape's voice interrupted Sam. _'Okay this guy is REALLY starting to piss me off now.'_Sam thought angrily to himself as he looked at Snape and sighed, but continued from where he left off. "As I was SAYING before I was interrupted...Bumblebee knows how powerful the All-Spark is...he could help destroy this VOLDEMORT..." Sam deliberately added emphasis on the very last word, and smirked when he saw both Dumbledore and Snape look at him with disapproval.

"Its to dangerous for them." Dumbledore said quietly, Sam looked at him and sighed as he ran his hands through his short black hair. _'Damn it.'_He thought to himself, and started to pace back and forth. "Has it ever occur to you that where they know me then, wouldn't that put them both in danger? Especially Bumblebee, where he is my guardian and all?" Dumbledore looked at Snape for a moment and they both nodded. "Very well." He said quietly, and with that he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, apparently thats where Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione slept last night.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together a few times, which in turn woke up the sleeping teenagers. They opened their eyes and looked groggily at their headmaster and yawned. Clearly they didn't get a good sleep last night either.

Sam was standing behind Dumbledore and was right beside Snape and in front of his parents. Sam was looking towards the door, hoping that Mikaela would come soon. Dumbledore then informed the group that he was going to take his guardian, and his girlfriend to Hogwarts as well. Sam knew what was being said though he wasn't really paying attention to the old coot. Right now he was angry, dissapointed and scared.

Harry told him last night before he went to bed that Voldemort was kinda like a serial killer if you really thought about it. Sam was brought out of his thoughts by someone tapping him on the shoulder, he looked to see who it was, and saw that Dumbledore was the one who was trying to get him out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Its time to go...Mikaela Banes is already here." Sam nodded and said that he needed to go upstairs and get his bag that he finished packing this morning. As he went into his room he slowly walked over to his closet and took out his sweater. It was worn when he fell off a skyscraper, he looked at it, and took it out of the bag that held it_. 'There's alot of memories that goes with this sweater...I bled in this...I...technically saved the world...well..two wars in this._' Sam was rubbing it with his thumb, as a knock came to the door. It was; oh goody! Professor Snape. He had his arms folded, and his face set. He looked at the sweater in Sam's hands with disgust.

"Are you bringing that rag of yours?" His voice drawled as he walked closer to Sam, his black robes flowing behind him freely. Sam gulped and nodded. "Yes."

"Why?"

Sam looked out the window and sighed. "Long story short. Me, All-spark, falling of building. This sweater has a lot of memories with it." Snape nodded. Not willing to really argue, time was of the utmost importance, Sam knew that...though he really didn't want to leave just yet. Without another word. Sam put on the raggedy old sweater, and heard something fell onto the floor as he put the sweater on. His eyes widened. "A piece of the all-spark."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah a cliffhanger please don't hate me...I don't like them either mind you...but for some reason I do it..:P Anyways. I hope everyone likes it. Please review if you want :D**


	3. Chapter Three

**To:**

**Stealing Hearts:**LOL I'm glad you like it. Here's the third chappie for yah! Enjoy!

**Midnightsun506975:**Hehe, Yay! thankies! here's the next chapter for you!

**Author's Note: heres chapter three for all of you and I hope that you like it. Please review...if you want to that is :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Saying Goodbye, Welcome to Hogsmeade!**

Sam gasped as he quickly ran out of his room technically flying down the set of stairs, past the living-room, the laundry room and into the kitchen only to find his parents talking again with Harry's teachers, the quit talking as they saw the panic stricken teenager looking from the hole in the ceiling to the table beneath it. He quickly rushed over to it.

"Don't touch that!" He yelled and he got a weird look from his parents, as well as the teachers.

"Don't touch what?"

Sam didn't answer as he tried to find where the All-Spark had landed, it was on the wooden table right beside a yellow bowl filled with fresh fruit. He tried to grab the sliver, but pulled back quickly when he realized that it was scorching hot.

"OUCH!" He hissed angrily as he went behind his mother, and grabbed a pair of tongs out of the drawer, taking them he carefully grabbed the piece of metal, and slipped it into a vial.

"This..." He held up the piece of metal for everyone to see. "I found it on my sweater that I was wearing that day that I was knocked of a sky-scraper."

Everyones eyes widened, and Sam quickly covered his mouth and silently cursed himself for saying that in front of everyone, they didn't know that little detail.

"Sammy! You didn't tell us that you fell off a freakin' sky-scraper!" Judy putting both her hands on her hips, like mostly all mothers do. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Mom...Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, was going after me because I had the All-Spark, I was supposed to rendezvous with the US Military to get the All-Spark out of Mission City, that failed when one of Megatron's minions fired a missile at the helicopter, making them crash into the building that I was on. I had to duck so that I wouldn't get hit by the propeller."

Both parents gasped in surprise. They didn't say anything as Sam continued.

"When Megatron told me to hand over the All-Spark...I said NO. He hit the ground with one of the weapons that he had....or did he shoot it? I don't remember, but as I was falling, Optimus caught me as I was still way up there. Optimus saved my life, that's why I have Bumblebee, he's Mikaela's as well as my guardian, just in case."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Snape, looked at him with an emotionless expression on his face. His usual one from what Sam could only guess. Sam sighed, and sat down.

"If Voldemort really did...emerge himself with the All-Spark then...I think he'll be coming after this piece too." Judy gasped, and tears started flowing freely down her face.

Just that moment, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny came walking in, hearing only some of the conversation, once they were all there, they looked curiously at them. Waiting for someone to speak.

"What do you want?" Snape's voice drawled. They looked at him with contempt. Hermione was the one who spoke first. "We heard part of the conversation, and we needed to know what was going on."

"Nosy are we, Miss Granger?"

She blushed at this. "NO! We wanted to know what was going on with Sam, because we saw him flying down the stairs."

Sam sighed, and without warning told them what he had just told his parents, and their teachers. Mikaela was leaning on the on the doorway behind Harry's friends, she looked deep in thought.

She looked at Sam, and nodded. "I know the story. I was there..."

Everyone looked at her. "You were?"

"Yes...I went to the Hoover Dam, with him, I was there, when we had to come back to Mission City."

"You know that you are going with Sam and Bumblebee to Hogwarts right?"

"Yes. I know that thank you. Question: The Decepticons aren't magical creatures...nor are they human. How do you know that YOUR school is safe?" The students looked at her with a look of worry etched on her face, the two teachers seemed calm.

The headmaster stepped forward. "That is a good question Miss Banes, but I assure you, Hogwarts will not be under attack, its protected by strong magical spells and charms."

Mikaela didn't look like she believed him, she still felt uncomfortable, but she didn't push the matter any, looking at her watch, she gasped.

"What is it?"

"Its 3:30, guys when do we have to get going?"

"An hour ago." Snape annoyed voice. "If everyone would just shut their mouths we would've been out of here on schedule. Go get your stuff, we're leaving."

With that Sam went back upstairs and grabbed his backpack, his red and blue duffel bag, and a box. As well as his hoodie.

Sighing, he looked around, the slightly messed up room, and walking towards the door, and saw that Dumbldore, was watching him, his eyes twinkled, and a small smile formed on his face.

"You will see it again, Mr. Witwicky."

Sam nodded, and swallowed a lump that got stuck in his throat. Sighed he walked past Dumbledore, mumbling something under his breath from what could be heard as 'So much for going to college.'

Just then Sam stopped. "What about school?"

Dumbledore smiled. "You will be happy to know that we will have all of your school books from college brought to Hogwarts, so you can continue with your muggle studies."

Sam smiled brightly and chuckled. "That sounds like a plan."

With that the two of them, walked down the stairs and outside of the house, Sam gasped when he saw all the Autobots there. Including Captain Lennox, and USAF Tech Seargent Epps. They saluted Sam as they walked up to him, shaking his hand.

"Hey kid, you have a good time, stay out of trouble alright." Lennox, brought an arm, and draped it around his shoulder, in a brotherly way.

"I will."

"Take care man." Epps, smacked him on the back a little to hard, because the force made Sam almost fall forward.

"Yeah...if I don't end up in the hospital before we even leave." Sam said jokingly, Epps just smiled, and moved out of the way as Sam walked up to Optimus Prime.

"Optimus..."

Optimus nodded. "If you need us...you know where to find us. As with us. You need to be protected, the government has asked us to leave...but we cannot. For we have brought this war to your planet. The inhabitants have fought in it. It is their war as well. Take car Sam."

Sam nodded. he said bye to the rest of the Autobots, and walked over to where Mikaela, Harry, and his friends and teachers, as well as his guardian, and looked back at the Autobots, as Optimus turned to his men.

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" with that he himself transformed into a blue semi, with Red flames, the rest of the Autobots followed as they all transformed, Ironhide, let both Lennox and Epps in as they waved a final goodbye to Sam.

When they were finally out of sight, Sam said goodbye to his parents, as he grabbed onto a rusty old horseshoe, he was confused as they all held on, just then they started spinning really fast, everyone was screaming in terror. Sam, felt his stomach, start churning, as he saw that they were WAY up in the sky, he closed his eyes for a good moment.

Dumbledore's calm voice broke through the wind that was blowing in Sam's ears. "Alright everyone let go."

Sam shot his eyes opened and looked at the man, then to the ground underneath them, then back to the Headmaster. "No, nono nono nono. No."

Hermione who was on his right, grabbed his hand wth her free one, this got her a death glare from Mikaela, she ignored it, as she pried Sam's hand away from the Portkey. "Sam you'll be fine, it looks like we're high up but in reality we're not."

Sam gulped as he was forced to let go, he screamed for only a second, as he hit the ground, with a thud. Everone joining him soon afterwords, he sat up only to feel dizzy, like he was hungover, he felt sick.

Sam looked over and saw Mikaela, getting up but stumbling. She quickly held onto Ron's arm, his face turned bright red when she did that. Sam glared at the red head, ready to kill him, but no one noticed.

Sam sighed as he picked up his things and looked around. It was a small town, filled with plenty of people wearing the same thing that the professors were wearing, Sam suddenly felt self-conscious as people started staring at him and Mikaela.

Dumbledore, brought him out of his thoughts as he put a hand to both to Mikaela's shoulder as well as him. They looked up at him, and saw the elderly man smile. "Welcome you two...to Hogsmeade."


	4. Chapter Four

**LCD DoePatronus: **LOL. Thank you! So much! I"m glad that you like it. LOL. :D Thats why Bumblebee is gonna be there...to protect them...Not to mention scare the crap out of them LOL. In later chapters, the battle...oh never mind, it will kind of ruin it LOL. Yes Bumblebee is going with them. :D

**Marwa Nasser:**LOL Yes I did! Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it and that it didn't bore you! That makes me happy LOL :D

**Author's Note: I hope everyone likes the story so far, and as everyone knows I don't own Harry Potter or Transformers (Both movies) LOL. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: A New Beginning Starts Now.**

Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee looked at the small little town, it was awe inspiring, a hidden society of humans, secret from our own. Mikaela walked up to Sam, tapping him on the shoulder, she pointed at a VERY large castle, Sam's mouth opened, as if he was trying to catch some flies, but Dumbledore came up, and with a long slender finger, closed it shut.

Sam snapped out of his reverie. "Uh, yeah sorry what?"

Severus looked at him in annoyance. "We didn't say anything Mr. Witwicky."

Sam looked at him _'I really am starting to hate him! I'd rather listen to Simmons then this guy!" _He looked at Mikaela who smirked, she was thinking the exact same thing. They reached down and picked up their bags as Bumblebee transformed, and let everyone in, it was crowded, but it was late at night in England, and everyone was tired.

The, yellow. and black Chevrolet Camaro, was getting weird looks as it passed the people walked passed, turning their heads to look at the amazing car. Once they reached the gate to the school grounds, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape got out of the vehicle, and both tapping their wands, the gate opened automatically, and the teachers got back in.

Sam was squished between Mikaela and Hermione, who had Ginny sitting slightly on her lap. and Mikaela was sitting on both Sam's and Ron's lap. You could tell that Ron was liking this contact because, his face was a bright red. Hermione would've smacked him, but she was scared that she was going to hit, Sam.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy Sam...Mikaela." Bumblebee started to turn is radio. "What.....about....me?"

Hermione chuckled. "Welcome to Hogwarts Bee."

With that Bumblebee turned the radio until it was on a station.

_'I'm so excited!  
And I just can't hide it.'_

Everyone laughed, except the party pooper, Severus, he just glared at the teens. Sam glared back, as well as Harry and Ron. Severus turned his glare to his students in the back. "20 points taken from Gryiffindor."

Hermione who was talking with Mikaela, stopped as she heard that her house was being taken points. "What did you two do now?"

"Those riff-rafts were making dirty glares." Hermione nodded, turning her head from the Potions Master, turned to look out the window, as they got closer to the the school.

Mikaela and Sam were making goo-goo eyes at each other. They kissed. "Sam...I'm happy to be here, to experience a new journey with you."

Sam smiled. "I'm glad that you're here to." With that they kissed again. Being watched by the Autobots they were used to being watched on.

Just then Bumblebee revved his engine as they were about to stop at the entrance of the castle, everyone got out. Helping Sam and Mikeala, bring in their belongings, as soon as they were done, it started thundering, lightning, as well as it started to down-pour. Bumblebee transformed.

Dumbledore looked up at the Autobot, and smiled. "You are welcome to come to the Great Hall with us."

The teens looked at him, like he grew another head. Mikaela stepped forward. "Are you sure, that we should do that...I mean wouldn't it cause a riot?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Miss Banes; after Harry told me about the dream he had about...Sam, I went straight to the Ministry of Magic. it shouldn't cause a riot where they are the ones who approved the idea. Now, come along, supper is about to begin." Bumblebee quickly transformed into his alt mode, and followed the group.

They walked down the hall, and through a couple of doors, before they came face-to-face with two mahgoney double-doors, The Headmaster and the Slytherin Head, walked in front of the group, everyone. Including you four are to stay here until we call you. Bumblebee, blinked his high-beams, and that earned him a glare from Severus, but a chuckle from Dumbledore. "Of course Bumblebee, you too."

They walked in and as the door closed, the chattering that they heard, died down as well. They were all leaning against the door, as they heard Dumbledore, start the announcements of the year. As he was getting closer to introducing the new-comers.

Mikaela started pacing back-and forth, Sam looking at her. "What's wrong, Kay?"

"Nervous is all." Harry exchanged glances with Ron, then with Sam. As Hermione and Ginny walked over to her, telling her that everything is to be alright.

Sam then heard something from the door. He leaned in, as Dumbledore started to introduce them.

"...I'd like to announce that we are going to be a safe house for Harry Potter's muggle friends from the United States of America, as well as their....guardian."

They opened the door, seeing how big this school was, they stared down to the head table, and gulped. Dumbledore brought his hands out and ushered them to join them. They started walking slowly, being pushed by Harry and Ron. Hermione, and Ginny followed by Bumblebee, who was still in his alt mode.

Everyone started to whisper, which made both Mikaela's and Sam's ears burn, but continued to the head table, ignoring the stares. When they got there, Dumbledore spoke again.

"This is Mikaela Allison Banes, and this young lad is Samuel James Witwicky. The car over there, is their guardian, Bumblebee, the warrior for the Autobots, Bumblebee, if you please..."

With that, the Chevrolet Camaro, transformed into a 50 foot robot, his face was the shape of a bumblebee, his eyes, a light blue, they stared at everyone who was looking at him in awe. He turned his radio on to get his message across. "What....are...you...looking....at?"\

The students quickly looked away from the Autobot as he looked kinda dangerous. Dumbledore seemed to sense the students fear. "I assure you, Bumblebee will not harm you. He is after all the guardian of these two. He is very friendly. I want you all to welcome our guests, and make them feel at home."

he walked from the podium down to where Sam and Mikaela stood, "You're supplies from college have arrived Sam. Mikaela, you and Sam will be put in Gryiffindor."

They nodded in response and turned back to the crowd as Dumbledore, wrapped a grandfatherly arm around each of them. "Silence!" The chattering died instantly again, as Dumbledore spoke. "They will not be participating in any classes, but they are welcome to join in them, and learn as they are here. Please be respectful as Sam is to start learning from his books from college. Its a muggle school for higher learning, once they have graduated from their regular education."

The couple smiled, and looked at Dumbledore, as his voice boomed. "THE NEW BEGINNING FOR YOU TWO HAS NOW....BEGUN!" with that he let both of them go, as the Great Hall, broke out in applause, they walked over to their friends at the Gryiffindor table, and began eating.

_'This new journey may not be that bad after all.'_Sam thought to himself, as Mikaela started talking to a few girls from Gryffindor.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while...I hate having writer's block....And thank you to those who reviewed and let me know that I made a mistake on Bumblebee's height, I will change it. thanks again.

* * *

A few months have gone by since Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee were brought to the Wizarding school. Things were going great! Excellent even. Keeping up with their own work with University and keeping tabs with the Autobots, and learning new things at Hogwarts. There was one person who was giving them a hard time. Severus Snape.

Sam and Mikaela sure did hate him with a passion, good thing they didn't have him for a teacher. Poor students.

The gang was outside, talking with Hagrid, when a knock came to the door, standing there stood a handsome man, no more then 20-22 looked at Sam, Mikaela, Harry and his friends. it was raining out so his dirty blond hair was stuck against his face, his bright blue eyes making his face glow. No one has seen him before.

"'Who 're you?" Hagrid asked roughly.

"Its me...Bumblebee?"

Sam and Mikaela's eyes went wide as they looked at the Bumblebee. "What?! How?"

"Before we arrived here at Hogwarts, Ratchet made a special device for all Autobots to have a holoform, so we can walk around like humans can."

The teens jumped up from the table and walked over...well...more like ran over to their guardian and gave him a bear hug. Just then they were interrupted when Bee just went stiff.

"Bee? Are you alright?" Hermione came over when both Sam and Mikaela waved their hand in front of Bee, no response was given. Just then the holoform started to flicker for a few moments, this made everyone in the house jump. After it stopped.

Bumblebee blinked and looked at all the concerned faces. "We have a problem." He stated plainly. Everyone gawked at him

Sam looked at his guardian. "W-what problem?"

"Megatron has been revived."

"N-nononono no no no no no nonono." Sam started pacing back and forth. He turned to Bumblebee once again. "When did this happen?"

"Optimus isn't sure. He found this out yesterday when captain Lennox contacted us. He..."

They didn't like that Bumblebee paused. "Bee? He what?"

"He said that....Megatron is after you..."

Sam's eyes widened at this. "Why? Is it because I technically killed him."

"Not to sure. We need to get out of here."

"How is he supposed to find this place?" Ron asked, sounding scared. Hermione turned to him and smiled weakly.

Bumblebee shrugged in response. "We don't know if he can or can't...and from what I've heard...Megatron has gotten an old friend into the midst...from what I've gathered this new enemy will try and stop at nothing...even if that means destroying the world...we have to stop them."

Everyone's expression went from scared to anger. "NO ONE DESTROYS EARTH AND GETS AWAY WITH IT...NO ONE! We need to get the military into this. We need to get help. Contact the Autobots Bee, we need to know exactly what he wants with me...I killed him...well Megatron anyways..."

Bumblebee blinked his holoforms eyes in surprise, and smiled. "Alright."

With that the door was closed, leaving a very awkward silence as no one dared to talk. Sam was collecting his thoughts on what should take place now. They need to know whats going on...but...at the same time it might endanger them. Sam sighed in frustration and sat down next to Harry.

"We need to inform Professor Dumbledore about this Sam." Hermione's voice filled the room as all eyes turned to her. Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh Dumblydore can wait we have bigger problems...I bet this new enemy is Voldy-mort"

Everyone cringed except for Harry and Mikaela. Sam rolled his eyes. "My God its just a name for crying out loud."

"'right, calm down you lot." Hagrid said, as he moved over to his dog. "Its late. You all have to go, there's a Quidditch tournament tomorrow."

Sam nodded. "We do have to get out..." With that he got up from his seat and grabbing his jacket and Mikaela's hand they walked out of the house, Hagrid turned to look at Harry, Ron and Hermione with sad eyes.

Harry seemed to sense what Hagrid was saying because he spoke before Hagrid opened his mouth. "Don't worry Hagrid we'll keep and eye out for them."

Hagrid could only nod as they grabbed their cloaks and walked into the rain. Hagrid looked out his window as he saw their shadows move faster and faster towards the castle. He looked to his dog. "Well looks like we're gonna 'ave fun."

The dog seemed to know what he was saying because he barked in response.

*****

Back in the castle, Hermione and the boys was frantic, they looked everywhere for Sam and Mikeala. They finally found them in the Great Hall. They sighed a huge relief. "Sam! Mikaela!"

They turned to the direction of which they were being called. They smiled weakly as Harry and Ron made it to them before Hermione. Hermione sat down beside Mikaela and sighed. "We should tell Professor Dumbledore..."

Sam was about to protest when a voice startled them "Tell me what?"

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed, startled. "Uh...we..uhh..."

Sam sighed. "We have bad news."

"What would that be?"

"Bumblebee received a transmission from Optimus...Megatron has been revived, he has a new comrade...he's after me."

The usual twinkle that the older Professor had in his eyes, disappeared almost immediately and his smile faded. "What?"

"You heard me!" Sam snapped and quickly got up from his chair. Mikaela grabbed ahold of his arm, from lunging at the professor.

"Sam." She warned. "Don't."

Sam blinked a few times before realizing that he blew up at the Professor. He looked at him, embarrassed. "Sorry, sir."

"Its quite alright. We're used to having these kind of discussions. Aren't we Harry?"

"Yes, professor."

Sam sighed in frustration. "Oh that makes me feel so much better." Sam said sarcastically. "I think Mikaela, Bee and I should leave."

"Why is that?"

"We don't want anyone and I mean ANYONE....sorry Ron, Harry...including Snape to get hurt."

"We're protected by a barrier. He will not find us...There is a Quidditch game tomorrow. Go rest up and we'll talk about this after the game."

Reluctantly Sam and Mikaela nodded, as did the others, they walked to the Gryffindor Tower. Still wondering on what to really do.

Once they were in bed, Sam couldn't get to sleep. His mind was reeling. After a night of nothing but waking thoughts, he sighed as he got up. He was tired. Perfect.

_'Yeah. Go rest up... Yeah what rest? I have a bloody maniac after me....How am I supposed to feel safe?'_Sam thought to himself bitterly. He knew that knowing Megatron he will try and get him...even if that means destroying Hogwarts or all the world...he would.

Sam made his way out of the boys dormitory, as he walked down the stairs he noticed that everyone who was part of the Gryffindor team was talking, they turned and saw Sam walking down the steps looking terrible. Like he had no sleep whatsoever.

"My God mate you look terrible."

Sam looked at the Quidditch team leader with a death glare. "Gee thanks. You would too if you found out that a maniac is after you and will destroy the planet just to find you."

This left the boy stunned. Harry and Ron didn't say anything as they knew that Sam never got any sleep last night. A few minutes later they said their goodbyes to Sam and walked out the door.

Sam looked away from the entrance of Gryffindor Tower and sighed as he leaned his head against the comfy couch, his eyes closed. After a moment or so he heard a voice behind him. Opening his eyes, he turned to see Hermione and Mikaela, both looking tired as well.

"Couldn't sleep hun?" Mikaela's voice was just above a whisper. Sam nodded. The girls sat down on the couch with him.

"Could you?"

"No."

"Just great....when we thought that things were just fine...this happens." Sam said anger filling his voice with every word that came out. Mikaela didn't say anything as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"We'll figure this out Sam...we will."

Sam smiled at this and turned to his girlfriend and kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks Kay."

"You're welcome Sammy."

With that they talked for awhile, until they decided to get dressed. They headed to the Quidditch field, with Ginny and a few other students, they headed to their own sitting booth and sat down right beside Neville Longbottom and Fred and George Weasley.

The game was going great, a couple of students was almost knocked off their brooms, but they never fell down, near where the teachers were, down on the ground from what Sam and Mikaela could see, Bumblebee was parked with A GMC Topkick truck.

Sam turned to Mikaela. "Looks like Ironhide is here too."

"What?"

"Look." With that Sam pointed to where Bumblebee was and sure enough it was Ironhide. "What's he doing here? Helping Bumblebee?"

"Don't know."

Sam turned back to the game when suddenly everyone started cheering. Mikaela was cheering too. "What? What happened?"

"Harry caught the snitch! Gryffindor won the game!!!!" Mikaela exclaimed excitedly. Sam stood up a smile on his face as he started cheering too. There was another game after this, Hufflepuff VS Ravenclaw.

After about half an hour the game started to become ignored. But something happened. Up in the sky, a red and purple, vortex formed above the field, swirling around and around. Just then four transformers with the Decepticon symbol on their armour their optics scanned the stands searching. Everyone was quiet, as no one dared to move.

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh no the Decepticons..."


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note:** Alright everyone this will be technically my REAL first attempt at a fight scene/chapter... so if its sappy I apologize, if you have any pointers I'd love to hear them...err...I mean read them. Thank you! ^_^

**MarineLife37:** Haha yeah! Well even in the movies for Sam, he's had a bot in his brain trying to get the symbols out of his brain right? I think from all the movies that i watched...both Harry potter and Transformers....they always end up winning right? well kinda. Hehe Yep irony all right. Thank for reading, here's the next chapter.

**Prydainwonder5:** I hate cliffhangers too....but I can't really say anything because I do it too....I think its because it leaves people wondering what's going to happen next. Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter for you.

**Jodz92:** Yes they are and they're about to get their asses whopped too haha! Enjoy and thank you! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 6:** **The Fight Has Only Begun**

"Where is Samuel james Witwicky?" One of the Decepticons asked no one in particular as he scanned the crowds for the teenage boy.

No one dared to move. No one even dared to talk, not even the smart aleck: Draco Malfoy. After a moment, however, they slowly turned their heads in the direction of a stand that was red and gold; the Gryffindor stand. Smirking evilly the three started to make their way towards the stand, one of them, bringing out their weapon, they pointed it at the stand, waiting for the command to fire.

Sam's eyes widened in fear as the Decepticons who were approaching them, especially watching the one with the weapon, waiting to strike. Without even thinking he walked over to the ledge, ignoring the comments he was receiving from the students, who were trying to get him to go back to his seat. Reaching the edge of the stand, he looked over in the direction of the GMC Topkick and the 2006 Chevrolet Camaro.

"BUMBLEBEE!! IRONHIDE!!!!" With that both vehicles took off at top speed, and without even slowing down they both transformed from their alt modes to their original forms, plowing into their enemies.

The force of the contact made the one who was ready to fire at the stand fall onto his side with Bumblebee ontop of him. The same thing happened with Ironhide and Starscream. Both were on the ground, trying to shoot the other one. Forgetting that they were around humans.

Ironhide, was punching Starscream hard in the face, trying to rip some important hardware. Once Starscream had his attention diverted, Ironhide took this opportunity, and brought out his cannons, pointing them at Starscream, he shot him at close range, this made Starscream fly back around ten feet slamming into the ground, a few parts falling off as he tried to get up.

Both bots were completely oblivious to the fact that the stands were now being evacuated, and they were running towards the school. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran towards Sam and Mikeala. Hermione decided to help the bots out so she dug into her pocket and brought out her wand, pointing it at the one who was trying to get at Bumblebee, she whispered a couple of words.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

With that, the Decepticon started to float, high in the air, the fight stop for only a minute or so as they looked at the floating bot, not knowing what happening. Barricade took this opportunity, and punched Bumblebee right in the face sending the yellow Autobot falling back. Starscream was now up, and trying to be quiet, he brought out his guns and pointed them at the group of teenagers who was watching the fight.

Harry and Ron saw that the enemy was about to shoot so being quick to act both brought out their wands, they yelled at the same time.

"Stupefy!"

Starscream was flying back, doing a flip he met the ground face first, again, more parts fell off. Ironhide, decided to shoot Starscream right in the chest, while he was somewhat out and not paying attention. He moved swiftly towards him bringing out his cannons, he pointed to the middle of his back, and shot, this in turn made a hole that went right through Starscream's armour, the shot was a few centimetres away from his neck.

Ironhide then reached down, grabbing on Starscreams arms, he brought his foot up, slamming it through the gaping hole that was in the Decepticons back. This made his head fall off, he was way too damaged, his optics went offline, and his body went limp. Bringing his foot out of the Decepticons body he threw his arms down onto the ground, stepping away from him. He muttered to himself.

"Punk-ass Decepticon."

Barricade and the other Decepticon with him hissed angrily at the sight of their fallen leader. Jumping away from the Autobots they turned into the police car, and jet and took off. Not without giving them a warning.

"Coward." Ironhide muttered as he put his cannons away turning to look at Bumblebee, but turned back when one of them spoke.

"This is not your planet to rule. The Fallen Shall rise again."

With that hanging in the air, they took off. Leaving Ironhide and Bumblebee, to think about who "The Fallen" was. When they turned they saw another fight, between Sam and Professor Snape, both were at each others throat. They couldn't hear what was going on until they got closer.

"We have a new enemy coming from what that thing said about "The Fallen", and you're telling us to try and calm down. My God you have no idea what the Decepticons can do...and what they will do....just to get what they want."

"Mr. Witwicky, I may not know what they can do, but you have nothing to fear."Snape's voice drawled on. Bumblebee could tell from where he was that his charge was getting very angry. This fool definitely had no idea what the Decepticons were doing.

Sam's eyes blazed with fury. "Well...you're not the one who is starting to go crazy and see strange symbols, and have a nervous breakdown."

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall exchanged glances until the latter of the two stepped forward looking at Sam with concern.

"What kind of symbols?"

"Uhh I don't know...I think I'm going crazy it started ever since I...." Sam's eyes widened as he realized something. Mikaela looked at him, stepping closer, to him and placing a hand on his upper arm.

"What?"

"....ever since I touched...the cube splinter..." Mikaela's eyes widened. "So, you think the cube splinter did something to you?"

"Well why would the Decepticons be after me now? I mean excluding the fact that I killed Megatron and I now Starscream is killed. Oh Bee, 'Hide? Great job you two. Thank you." Sam turned to the Autobots, and they both nodded, as if to say "You're Welcome." Sam then turned to say something when Ironhide interrupted.

"Sam. We should go and see Major Lennox and the others. Tell them of what was said." Sam seemed to think about this, before nodding his head in agreement.

"Alright."

With out another word he turned to the castle, Mikaela quickly followed suit taking his hand. Leaving the Professors, 'bots and students behind.

Ironhide looked at Bee. Whatever they want Sam for....I don't think this is the end. Something big is about to happen and we need to be there for him if shit starts to fly. With that he transformed into his alt mode, and opened the door for Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape to climb in, reluctantly they did. Soon afterward Bumblebee followed suit, opening both passenger and driver's door opened and all three students piled in that car, they weren't speaking as they drove to the castle, letting them out they transformed once again.

"Dumbledore?"

The headmaster turned to the black Autobot and smiled. "Yes?"

"I'm going to be contacting Major Lennox, and his team....as well as my leader to discuss what we should do about this, though we need you three there...as well as Sam, Mikaela and these three students.

Ironhide, turned and knelt to where Hermione was there, both Ron and Harry backed up a little bit. Hermione smiled, a small smile.

"Thank you for saving both Bee and I...and you two as well. Nice moves."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "All right. Where do we have to go?"

"The meeting will have to be here."

Dumbledore thought about this for a moment before smiling. "Alright. The students are involved now, you do know that right?"

Both 'bots nodded in response.

"Alright then, lets see what we have to do to keep both this school, the students and the world from getting destroyed shall we?" They were all completely oblivious to the fact that a blonde haired kid was listening in on the conversation smiling evilly.

Turning to his goons he snickered. "Crabbe, Goyle. Looks like my father and the Ministry of Magic will have something to say about this little plan."

With that they turned and headed for the Slytherin Dormitory, before anyone noticed that they were even listening in. No muggle should even be at that school, let alone be there to socialize, it was a disgrace to the Wizarding world, and Draco Malfoy was about to make things worse.


	7. Chapter Seven

**jodz92:** Yeah I know, it is good to see that eh? Haha Yeah Where Draco HATES Harry, he sure is going to hate his friend Sam too, so of course Draco has to try and mess things up. Thank you! ^_^

**MarineLife37:** Aww thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was actually my first ever fight scene. I hope that it wasn't to sappy...or crappy. LOL.

**LCM DoePatronous:** Haha! Thanks so much. Whoa! Hold on there! You'll have to wait and find out! Haha I know I'm evil but if I say who's going to be in it it'll ruin it right? Here's the next chapter! ^^ Enjoy

**ThirteenofTheRedDawn:** LOL Yeah I know he does, or some kind of management program that lets him control his patience...or whatever haha. :D LOL Well...Sorry that you don't like Potter. :P But I'm glad that you like it Cary! That I don't know...I'm surprised that I never wrote that part in....Snape and Sam killing each other would be funny eh? LOL. As for Ironhide, well...read this chapter...you still need to come over sometime so we can watch TF2. ^^ I'm a brat? Yeah right!

**Glacarius:** LOL Thanks so much, I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 7: Meetings, Plans, and Decisions.**

Sam and Mikaela were found in the Gryffindor common room, talking amongst themselves, in only a voice that they could hear, and no one else.

When the entrance to the common room opened and voices was heard, they quickly stopped their conversation to see who the newcomers were.

It was none other then Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Their faces all had the expression of panic, but they all sighed in relief when the spotted the couple over by the fireplace.

"Ah! There you two are!" McGonagall exclaimed, as she strode over to the two. She put her hands on her hips and sighed. Sam and Mikaela exchanged glances and looked at the woman in front of them.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Witwicky and Miss Banes, we are calling a meeting in the Great Hall with all students and its imperative for you two to be there."

"Meeting? Why? Is it because of what happened on the Quidditch field?" Sam asked, standing up, the older woman looked at them with serious eyes. She nodded.

"I knew it! Mikaela! We shouldn't be here! I shouldn't have agreed to come here...everyone's life is in danger! We should have left!" Sam rubbed his face in frustration. The students was now involved in being killed by both the Decepticons AND this Voldemort person, and knowing the Decepti-creeps, they'll do anything to get what they want...even if it means: Sacrifice.

"You're here because Harry wanted to protect you, protect his childhood friend from being killed by the same lunatic who killed his parents." Hermione exclaimed, looking at Sam with fury evident in her eyes. "...We were involved with you ever since we came to your house."

"That doesn't matter, Hermione! You're all in danger...and I made it worse by agreeing..."

Harry sighed and stepped in front of the bickering teenagers. "Sam! Hermione! Stop. We have to get down to the Great Hall. We're already late."

"Well now! Hurry up you two! Now! We need to go!" Without being told a second or third time, they were being pushed out the door and down the stairs towards the Great Hall.

Sam was indeed angry. With himself, with his fate...and with his decision. He felt guilty to say the least, they wanted him protected....but who was going to protect them from the wrath of the Decepticons and Voldemort put together? That was something that they would have to find out.

When they opened the double doors to the Great Hall, both Sam and Mikaela stopped dead in their tracks when they realized why they had a meeting. They knew that they were supposed to talk to Major Lennox....but the fact that he was brought here and his NEST team, as well as the Autobots.

"What? What is this? I knew we had to have a meeting....but at Hogwarts?"

Major Lennox cleared his throat when he saw that Sam was about to have a mental breakdown. "I know...but where the safety of both you and the students as well as teachers are in jeopardy, we have no choice."

Sam looked at Major Lennox, wondering what they were going to do to ensure the safety of the bodies in the school, he decided to shut his mouth and listen to the soldiers of the NEST team talk.

The students, quiet, and looking at the Autobots and soldiers in awe. Sam didn't know why, they weren't really special....okay thats not true....they saved lives so I guess that explains that.

"My name is Major William Lennox, I'm a soldier in the United States Military deployed by SOCCENT, this is Technical Sergeant Epps. We are here with, the Leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. To discuss, how we can keep you safe from the Decepticons. Optimus?" Lennox nodded his head, for Optimus to take the explanation forward.

"Major Lennox is right, we are here to discuss all the possibilities of how we are going to keep this school safe. From any Decepticon attack. We will be monitoring this site from the US SOCCENT base. motion detectors, and alarms will be put in place. This school was already attacked from the Decepticons in search for Sam....we will not let him...or anyone else for that matter to get hurt."

This made Sam feel even worse then what he was already feeling, again, he was blaming himself. He was brought out of his thoughts by someone in the far corner, the Slytherin table of course, start laughing like a madman, this made Sam angry, he turned. He wasn't surprised to find that the obnoxious snickering came from the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"What are you laughing at blondie?"

Draco looked at Sergeant Epps with disgust. "How dare you talk to me...filthy muggle."

"Why you! Come over here and say that you little punk-ass kid."

"Come over here and try it. My father would have a field day with this."

Epps was ready to murder the kid, his hand on his gun ready to blow the kid to smithereens. Lennox held out his hand.

"Stand down, soldier."

Reluctantly, Epps pulled his hand away from his gun, making a fist and putting it by his side, trying to contain his anger and actually shoot the kids head off.

Sam, had enough, he marched over to Draco and pulled him from the scruff of his collar, pushing him against the wall. "You have a lot of nerve, Malfoy. You can get killed from these things. They have no mercy whatsoever...if you're so careless about your own life, then get we don't want you here."

"I can use magic against these things. The Ministry of Magic is absolutely furious! Cornelius Fudge and my father will be arriving at the school any moment." Draco smirked like a moron. It took all of Sam's energy to not knock Malfoy unconscious. He took a deep breath and walked away.

Everyone was quiet as this arguement was going on, no one dared to move or speak.

Optimus cleared his vocal processors. "Putting these matters aside...for the moment. Draco, the Decepticons are beginning to mobilize, they want Sam...as well as our new enemy...Voldemort. They have joined forces, and with the danger of the Fallen coming to Earth, there's going to be more of a risk...and we have to be ready and on high alert."

Before anyone could say anything else, the door flew open revealing an man with long blond hair slicked back like Draco, he looked conceded but angry, and behind him was an older man, with a black top hat, looking angered as well, but stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the group in front of them.

"What in the name of Merlin is this?"

* * *

"M-m-master, we have the location of Samuel James Witwicky...he is at Hogwarts." A man that acted too much like a mouse stuttered, looking at his master who was sitting in a chair.

"Excellent. Get in contact with the leader of the Decepticons, have them retrieve the boy. He has information that we need. He can help find the energon source as well as lure his childhood friend, Harry Potter. Now? Go Wormtail! Retrieve the boy!"

"Yes, Lord Voldemort." The little man replied as he bowed to the evil wizard, and scurried out of their hiding place, trying to find any of the Decepticons, that have now been became allies.

"B-Barricade?" From what Barricade could detect this timid man was afraid of him, scared of him. While in vehicle mode, he smirked to himself, as he suddenly transformed without warning, almost making Wormtail jump out of his skin, the black and white transformer looked at the man before him. Smirking evilly.

"What do you want human?" His voice was full of venom. The man took a big gulp of air and started shaking violently, this made Barricade's already evil smirk, go wider.

"My...M-master...wants me to retrieve Samuel Witwicky...from Hogwarts..."

"Oh really? Why do you need me Fleshing?"

"Uh...I n-need to bring y-your l-leader h-here." He stuttered. Barricade's patience with the stuttering was now wavering. It was getting annoying.

"Why do you need the Fallen?"

"He...h-he-" He was cut off by Barricade's fist meeting the ground, he was hissing in anger. "STOP YOUR STUTTERING. IT'S DRIVING ME CIRCUITS WILD!!!"

"A-alright." Wormtail brought in a deep breath. "Lord Voldemort would like....to discuss a few things with him. We must find the boy."

"I will see if he would meet with your master."

"He does not have no choice, we can kill him." Wormtail was pushing his luck. This did not help his matters anyways with the little man, he was sent by Shockwave, saying that once they got Megatron on-line again they were to bring the boy to his death. Megatron was back and ready to mobilize, and has appointed Barricade, himself to be guardian to the evil wizard. He quickly obliged. No one stood in Megatrons, or this Voldemort's person's way.

"Listen here, maggot. We can kill you just as fast, do not tempt us." He replied in the most deadliest tone that he could muster. Wormtail's eyes widened as he began to back away from the decepticon.

Just as he was about to go back into the hide-out he heard metal grinding, and when he turned he saw that Barricade had turned back into the US police car. Wormtail just stared at him.

Barricade's lights blinked as he spoke. "Well come on human, we're taking a litte ride."

He walked hesitantly toward the cop car, opening the door, he climbed in, and before he could put his seat-belt on he and Barricade burned rubber, as they sped off into the night.

* * *

"So, because Dumbledore and Optimus agreed to let Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee, and the twins to stay here, that it would be safe? That the Ministry of Magic didn't need to know of these events?" Cornelius whispered, as he was trying to regain composure and not blow up.

"Pretty much. Though the twins are no longer here, they were becoming a real pain in Bumblebee's afterburner, so Ironhide, here, has taken their place." Major Lennox replied, looking from wizard to wizard not sure if he should say something but where they had magic on their side, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"That still does not matter, Muggle! We should have been told."

"We have another Defence Secretary Keller here." Sam whispered to Mikaela's ear, and she nodded. "Listen, Mr. Fudge. We shouldn't even have came here...though...I don't think we even had a choice in this matter."

Draco's father came up to the dark haired teenage boy. "Mr. Witwicky. You had a choice, and you chose to come here, for the safety of your family, and friends. You did NOT consider the safety of the bodies of this school."

"Excuse me?! Yes I did. You do realize that Voldemort is NOW after me. Not just Harry but me now too. Why? Because I have the last piece of the All-Spark, I keep on seeing symbols in my head....they want what I know...I have no idea what it is. I want to find out what it is."

"Sam. You are not leaving this school." Optimus voice was now showing evidence of impatience, which was rare for the Autobot leader. "We do not know what Voldemort will do to you, especially where he is now allied with Megatron and his lackeys."

"Yeah I don't know...and I don't want to find out either. I don't want to risk everyone being killed because of our choices."

"Good. Good. Now go and pack, muggle. You are not wanted here." Sam's eyes showed fury in them as he looked angrily at the blond haired man. He was worse then his good-for-nothing son, Draco. "Listen here! You are not safe anymore...The Decpticons know where I am...and they WILL be able to track me. Remember what you heard from Major Lennox, and his team. I'm now a wanted Fugitive. I can't go anywhere...though now it seems that I have to. Come on Mikaela, we're going to pack." Ignoring the Autobots protests as well as Major Lennox and his team's protests the couple walked out of the Great Hall, hand in hand.

Lucius Malfoy's conceided smirk was hidden as he turned toward the fall wall, pretending to look at the paintings, as if they are really remarkable. _'Perfect, the plan is now in action. Lord Voldemort and the Decepticons will have the boy, and we'll finally see Harry Potter brought to his death."_


	8. Chapter Eight

**jodz92:**Haha I know eh? Father like son...do you think that they're going to get their asses whupped ^^ I did? thanks! Thats awesome! Hehe Lennox and Epps forever whoo!!!

**Marinelife37:** Yeah sorry for the confusion. I'm hoping that this chapter will help clear that up for you. So here it is.

**LCM Doe patronous:** LOL you never know right? Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Decisions and Kidnapping Part I**

Everyone watched as Sam and Mikaela exited the Great Hall, not even looking back. Optimus couldn't help but sigh a mixture of anger, frustration and guilt felt heavy in his spark.

He knew that they should've put some sort of equipment around the school, so they would have been alerted, about the attack, but, everyone of these students and teachers alike was very proud, and that would definitely be their downfall. Just because both Decepticons and Autobots alike don't have any magical abilities whatsoever,thinking that they wouldn't be able to get through the magical barrier that protected the school from muggles, and...enemies. Of course, they now knew that they could and that this was just the beginning and everyone was in danger, and the Autobots and Major Lennox's team knew that they had to protect the school and its bodies...at all costs.

He wanted to see Sam safe, he knew he was seeing symbols ever since he left his home a few months back, but when Sam was ready he would tell him, but thinking back...Optimus should've asked as soon as he found out about those symbols, trying to keep Sam from going insane, but instead he kept quiet, he was brought out of his thoughts by his weapons specialist.

"Optimus! You're just going to let them go?!" The Weapons Specialist looked surprised at his leaders actions, he thought that from what Sam said that he would go after him, block him and Mikaela from leaving the Great Hall...until they came out of the meeting, but no...he just let them leave.

"Ironhide...we are not at liberty to keep them here, especially where the Ministry of Magic is now involved. If they do not want us here...we cannot force them." Optimus' voice was quiet as he turned to the weapons specialist, from the look in his optics, Ironhide could tell that Optimus wanted to argue, and make Sam stay.

Ratchet sighed. "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, Ironhide."

"I know!"

"Well we do not want him here, you have already caused enough trouble by bringing the muggle boy onto school grounds, without notifying us." Everyone turned to Lucius Malfoy, he had a smug look on his face as he stared at the Autobots with disgust. "We do not want you, or your equipment here. The school is just fine, no one can penetrate it."

Ironhide had enough. He stomped over until he was look down at the blond-haired man. "NO ONE CAN PENETRATE IT?!?! How do you think the Decepticons got in you little punk?"

He had his cannons out pointing at the man before him, ready to fire, if he said or did anything wrong. "Yeah so? We just have to put some more magical boundaries around the school. Big deal."

"I'll tear you apart myself!" Ironhide's voice boomed through out the hall as his cannons started spinning almost uncontrontrollably, looking as though it was about to fall on the man at any moment.

Lucius' face was showing anger, no fear was seen in the man's facial expression, but the Autobots could sure smell it. Lucius reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, pointing it at the Weapon's specialist. "Try it and see what happens."

"Ironhide!" His leader's voice came through interupting the two from killing each other. "Stand down! Now is not the time, and you know full well we do NOT harm humans...no matter how annoying they are."

Ironhide looked from his leader to the man who still had his wand out, his eyebrow raised in a triumphant way, his smug look on his face more noticeable. Ironhide growled in anger, he retracted his cannons, reluctantly of course, he turned away from Lucius every so often looking back at him, to make sure he wasn't going to do something that he would regret later on.

Dumbledore decided to take this time and clear his throat making everyone pay attention to him now. "Now, Mr. Malfoy. I believe that the Autobots should put some equipment so that IF the Decepticons are to get through again that they'd be able to be here and help."

Cornelius Fudge looked at the bearded man, debating whether or whether not they should allow the Autobots, put their equipment in. After a fem moments of silence, he looked from the Autobots to the NEST team, to his fellow wizards, and then back to Dumbledore again. Sighing in defeat, he threw up his hands, as he walked towards the exit of the Great Hall, before he walked out he turned back to Dumbledore and nodded his head.

"Do what you need to do."

Both Draco's and Lucius mouth dropped in surprise. Lucius looked angered, looking at Dumbledore, his words that were spoken was full of malice. "You are a disgrace to the wizarding world Dumbledore."

With that he quickly left the room, not looking back, Ironhide had his cannons out again, growling in anger. "I do not like him, sir."

"Neither do I, Ironhide, Neither do I." Optimus turned to the school's headmaster and nodded his head. "We'll do everything we can to make sure that this school is safe. Now I'm going to go find Sam and Mikaela. Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Every Autobot transformed, the room echoing from all the metal that was grinding, the only ones that never transformed was Bumblebee and Optimus Prime. Everyone honked their horns to signal that they were leaving and once Optimus nodded, they headed off.

Once everyone was out of the Great Hall, Optimus transformed as well, not saying anything to anyone he took off out of the Great Hall. Turning on his heat detection sensors, he began looking for Sam and Mikaela. After a few moments later he couldn't find their heat signatures, he sighed in frustration. _'Damn!'_ He thought. _'They're gone!'_

"Optimus to Autobots!"

"Ratchet here."

"Ironhide here."

"Bumblebee...reporting....for duty...."

After every Autobot that was at the school a few minutes before has answered Optimus sighed. "The boy is gone! Autobots find him! Before the Decepticons find them. They do not have any protection! Go! Go now! Go!"

"Yes sir!" The communication connection was then ended, as Optimus sped off out of the school, and onto the school grounds, transforming he yelled for Sam and Mikaela, his optics searching frantically for the two teens.

Just then in the distance he heard a couple of screams, one a males scream and on a females scream. Optimus felt his spark stop. His optics widened. "Oh no!"

He transformed and took off in the direction of where the screams were coming from. "Autobots! I just heard a couple of screams. One male the other female. I believe that it may be Sam and Mikaela. I am in pursuit now. Bumblebee, go back to the school and notify the professors of what has happened."

The search for both Sam and Mikalea began.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's Notes:** Okay so here's part II hope everyone likes it...Also...I don't own Transformers or Harry Potter...No profit is being made...Damn it!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Descisions and Kidnapping Part II**

"Let us go!" Sam yelled in a squeaky voice. looking at his and Mikeala's kidnappers, his eyes widened when he saw Megatron, the Decepticons had brought him back, he was back, alive and pissed.

"Come here, boy." Megatron's voice was chock full of hatred. Sam hesitantly put his hands up, and reluctantly made his way over to Megatron.

"W-we did what you said, just, please don't hurt us!"

"Shut up!" Megatron's hand came down hard and fast, knocking Sam off from where he was standing, he flew in the air, and landed harshly on a metal slab. He screamed in pain, holding his back. Mikaela's eyes widened, and tears started to build up in her eyes, she didn't dare say anything, she kept watching. Not paying attention to the Death Eaters that were now closing in on her from behind.

"It feels good to grab you're flesh. I'm going to kill you. Slowly! Painfully but first we have some delicate work to do."

Sam's eyes widened. "You're pissed. I know you are. I mean its understandable, I tried to kill you. If someone tried to kill me I'd be upset too. Also...why...why are their Death Eaters here?"

"Oh didn't you hear fleshling, the Decepticons made an alliance with the Death Eaters." Megatron smirked evilly at the boy, as he noticed his heart was beating very very very fast.

As he heard Mikaela scream, he smirked as he looked over at the girl he smirked when he saw that Sam's girl was in a head lock of one of the masked men, a wand forcefully jabbed into her neck. A few more Death Eaters were surrounding them...no where to run. All of them had their wands pointing at them. She swallowed a lump that was in her throat. She just whimpered. She didn't move, Sam's eyes widened, but when Megatron snapped his fingers his eyes widened even more. His breath quickened as Megatron spoke. "Doctor please come and examine...this alien specimen."

A little spider looking alien robot came walking on top of Sam. "I am ze doctor! The odd job! Let's have ze look at ze face!"

After a few minutes of this prodding, the little robot snapped its fingers. "Easy? Or tough way?"A couple of rat looking robots the size of a human palm came flying down with what appeared to be a worm, covered, in something slimy. The 'Doctor" held Sam's mouth open as the scrap drone went down his throat easily, parts of it showing from both his mouth and nostrils.

Sam made sounds that sounded like he was about to throw up, but didn't when the thing finally came out, and the Doctor took it and plugged into the side of him, a second later, images were being projected, Sam's family, girlfriend, but what was most striking was the strange symbols, bolting from one place to the next.

"Those are the symbols that I'm seeing in my head." Sam muttered to himself.

"We must have ze brain on ze table. Chop! Chop!"

"Brain? what does he mean by my brain?!"

"It looks like you have something on your mind...something that I need." Megatron smirked evilly as the Doctor came up Sam's chest coming closer and closer, to Sam's head.

"Uhh...c-c-can we talk about this first? I think that we got off on the wrong foot, but I think that we can start anew, and...and develop our relationship, and see where it takes us." Sam's eyes widened even more as the little scrap drone in front of him, bringing out his sawm bringing it down closer and closer to Sam's head. "...So call Doctor Inspector off....and let's talk about this for five minutes?Wait wait wait!"

Just as the little 'Doctor''s saw came down, a couple fo shots were heard, and in comes Optimus, Bumblebee, Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps, all the NEST team, were firing their weapons at the Death Eaters Careful in not hurting Mikaela, who still had a wand dug into her throat, tears were streaming down her face, she screamed as Lennox came in front of her, and with a target marker, he shot the guy in the head, making him die before he hit the floor. Mikaela gasped as she too fell to the floor, but before she fell completely to the ground, she felt someone's hand under both arms, holding her up.

"Major Lennox." Mikaela whispered. "We...were wondering when you guys would find us..."

He smiled weakly at her. "Well thank Optimus, he went out to look for you when he heard a couple of screams, figuring it was you two, he notified us, Bumblebee notified Professor Dumbledore, of what happened. I believe they are waiting for our return should we go now?"

Optimus was in his alt mode, they scared off the Decepticons as well as the Death Eaters that were firing spells at them. Sam was breathing heavily, the after effect of almost getting his brain taken out. He sighed and leaned against Optimus seat, rubbing his face in frustration.

"Oh God thanks everyone for coming...I was about to become dead...they wanted my brain..."

Optimus didn't say anything, which made Sam feel uneasy for some reason. "Sam...we want to tell you what decisions were made at Hogwarts...You must follow them...and YOU need to talk to me about...the symbols."

"Decisions? What are you? My parents? I don't think so...I will listen...and do we need to talk about it?"

"No I am not...but I am here to make sure you're safe, so yes we have to talk about it Sam, I may be able to help you."

Sam sighed in frustration. "Fine!"

With that Optimus and Sam headed off in the direction of Hogwarts, neither him nor Sam speaking. He ordered everyone else to stay and do a recon, making sure that they weren't being followed.


	10. Chapter Ten

**MarineLife37:**Haha Yeah! I loved Jetfire too! This fic will be long...well hoping anyways...so not right now...but in later chapters I _might_bring Jetfire in XD

**Jodz92: **Thank you! Haha Yeah! Meggies alright! :P

**LCMDoePatrounous:** Thank you! :D *looks around** maybe...:P

**eaglestriker:** Why thanks so much! sorry that it took so long...Writers block is catching up with me...its a pain. but here's the next chapter for you :D

**XXXxxxXXX**

"Punk ass Decepticons!" Ironhide sneered as he fired upon the enemy, both Decepticon and Death Eater alike. They just dodged it every now and again, the Death Eaters were hard though, deflecting his shots using magic. Which the Autobots thought to be unfair and really annoying.

...and in a blink of an eye or optic they vanished into thin air. The Autobots just stared at the place where their enemy was just standing.

"W-What just happened?" Sideswipe asked as he looked to the others, they were all confused. They knew that the wizarding world was filled with surprises, but this was just to much, no signature coming from anyone that disappeared.

Ratchet was sniffing the air. Completely dumbfounded, "I have no idea. We should get back to Hogwarts. Optimus would like to discuss the necessary precautions to keep Hogwarts...and Sam...safe from harms way."

"Alright." Major Lennox, replied. Mikaela was standing right beside him. Looking at the Autobots not saying a word, though they knew that she was scared. "'Kay team, lets roll out!"

With that every Autobot transformed, with the NEST team, including Major Lennox and Mikaela, and with that they took off, towards the dark castle. Everyone knew that something bad was to happen but when and where was still a uncomfortable thought that came across everyone's minds.

"I have a feeling that the Decepticons and the Death Eaters are planning something sinister." Sideswipes voice came over the com-link after a long period of awkward silence, that had fell upon the group.

They heard a mechanical whine, like someone was saying and the frustrated voice of Ironhide came over the com-link. "Yes. What are we to do? Wait and find out what happens next?"

Everyone was silent. They knew that thats what they had to do. It was an uneasy thing to do...for everyone...though no one knew what was going throuh Sam's mind.

**XXXxxxxXXX**

The Decepticons and their Earth minions arrived on a lonely planet far from Earth, in a flash of purple and grey smoke and a loud _POPPing _noise was heard echoing throughout the entire Decepticon base. The Decepticons looked at the Death Eaters with a weary look.

"What just happened?" Barricade questioned looking at the Death Eaters with awe. "Some kind of warp gate?"

"Technically yes, to...muggle standards but, at the same time no. We just disapperated, a type of...teleportation from one location to another. Hence why we're...here." Lucius Malfoy explained to the curious robots. He smirked evilly. Megatron walked past all of them, and reached towards a dark and dreary figure, his red optics watching them closely.

"What are these fleshlings doing here?" he asked and everyone could tell that he wasn't impressed. "I want the Earth destroyed not saved."

" I am sorry my master...I have failed you on Earth, the All-Spark was destroyed and without it our race will perish." Megatron bowed to his master. His master just laughed, evilly.

"Oh you have much to learn my desciple. The cube's power is merely a vessel. It can never be destroyed, it can only transform."

"How can that be?"

"It has been absorbed by the human child."

"Then let me strip the flesh from his very body."

"You will my apprentice in time. Now, tell me why are these little cretins here? Explain yourself Megatron." The Fallen demanded angrily. "I shouldn't even call you my apprentice after bringing them here."

"Master. These flesh-lings are willing to bring Samuel Witwicky to us, only if...we can bring Harry Potter to Lord Voldemort."

"Why?"

"Something sinister."

"Ahh, then lets bring them Harry Potter and Samuel Witwicky to their untimely demise!"

"...Shall we..." The two Decepticon leaders turned to see a man with glowing red eyes, very pale skin, bald, and with a nose that resembled that of a serpent. They looked at him with a weird and curious look.

"Who are you flesh ling?" The Fallen asked coldly, his red optics glowing an even deeper red. The man's mouth twisted into an evil smirk. "I...am Lord Voldemort."

"Why do you want this Harry Potter boy?"

"In time we will tell you. You have to show us your loyalty to us before anything is revealed." The man hissed. The Fallen growled, and Megatron was at him in a mere second, "how are you talk to my master like that. I should kill you."

Voldemort just laughed softly, his eyes glinting eerily in the darkness. "Try it."

"That enough!" The Fallen's voice boomed so loudly that everyone covered their ears or audio processors, from being completely damaged, from the loud voice. They looked in the leader's direction, not one of them daring to say a word...not even Lucius Malfoy, he looked...scared.

"We have work to do! There is no time to be arguing. Now! Go!"

They didn't even need to be told twice. The Death Eaters then disapparated, which followed by a loud popping noise again, and smoke, the Decepticons followed suit but transformed and flew out of the base.

The Fallen and Voldemort were the only ones left. Not one of them saying a word, only staring at each other with what appeared to be hatred. The feeling felt heavily in the air...like you could cut it with a knife and actually hear it slice through the air.

"I have a feeling that you will betray us, human." it was a statement rather then a question.

Voldemorts pointed teeth showed as he smiled evilly. "What makes you say that?" he replied with a pretended hurt expression plastered on his face.

"I heard of you human! You are not really liked in the world, and cannot be trusted. How do I know that you will not betray us?"

"I assure you, my minions or myself shall not betray us...if any of my minions do. They shall suffer my wrath," he smiled and pulled his pointed fingers and bringing them into a fist.

"Make sure you do."

**XXXxxxXXX**

So? What do you think will happen next?? Haha I already know! But I love asking the questions! Hope everyone likes it :D


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Marinelife37:** Thanks so much. Yeah I know...After you reviewed I was thinking that I should've looked at previous chapters...oh well...a small mistake, hopefully I won't make that mistake again. Sorry about that. Here's the next chapter for you.

**LCM DOe Patronous: **Haha yeah i know he would! His ass would definitely be grass! :P That's for sure. :D Hmmm...I don't want to spoil anything for you, you're just going to have to read and find out haha :D Hmm about the Death Eaters...I think if they can apparate anywhere on earth they can do it outside too right?? Well that's my plan and I'm definitely sticking to it haha. :P thank you so much for sticking with the story I greatly appreciate it. Heres the next chapter for you!

**Author's Note:** I don't own Transformers or Harry Potter....as everyone knows no profit is being made... ALSO!

_****IMPORTANT PLEASE READ****THERE IS A STORY ON THIS SITE THAT'S VERY SIMILAR TO MINE IN THE ACTUAL STORY...WITH SOME PARAGRAPHS OR ANYTHING...DOESN'T HAPPEN RIGHT AWAY BUT AFTER THE FIRST DIVIDER. THE STORY IS CALLED **"WHEN ALIENS AND MAGIC MEET"** THIS PERSON HAS TAKEN MY IDEAS FROM MY STORY AND PUT IT IN THEIRS. IF YOU SEE FROM THE DATE WHEN IT WAS PUBLISHED (not updated) MINE WAS PUBLISHED A MONTH BEFORE THEIRS. _

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

It started raining as Optimus and Sam were journeying back to Hogwarts, Optimus realized that his passenger had fallen asleep, sighing he tilted his seat, shifting it making it shake, so it'll wake Sam up. It earned him a growl of anger. "Sam?"

Sam finally opened his eyes even though they were opened half-way, staring at the dashboard he spoke, "what?"

"We finally reached Hogwarts." Sam eyes blinked and he sat up, when did he fall asleep? For how long? Sam wasn't sure but his questions were answered when Optimus spoke, "you've been asleep for five minutes...and you fell asleep right after our...conversation."

Sam nodded his head. "Okay." _'For five minutes? Wow! I must be beat!'_ Sam mentally kicked his mind, _'No duh, moron! Maybe having three maniacs after you is a GREAT indication.'_

Once Optimus reached the entrance of the school he stopped, letting Sam out, he really had to stretch his gears...or however robots do that. Once Sam was out he rolled back a couple of feet and transformed into his bipedal form. Sam didn't wait for Optimus to even finish transforming, he ran up the steps to the entrance of Hogwarts but was stopped short by Optimus who blocked the doors.

"Why are you blocking the door? It's raining." Sam asked, started to feel irritated, he looked up at the Autobot leader.

"Sam, you must understand _we are trying to protect you_! We need you to stay here. It's for your safety. You are in danger if you leave again like what you did just half-an-hour ago." Sam knew that it was arguing was futile. He wasn't going to win a battle with an alien robot, he sighed in defeat.

Sam swallowed a lump that was trying to make it painful for him to breathe, "but if I stay...everyone here will be in danger...hell...what about my family? My friends back in the US? They're in danger, and I'm not there to even warn them about this. You tell me that this is for _my_ protection, well what about them, huh? Who are going to _protect _them?"

Optimus' optics dimmed a little bit, "you have a valid point, Sam. However, even if we do warn them...everyone is still in danger from the Decepticons, and from what they did tonight, they will have a way to get to you. Those people in masks....who are they Sam?"

"They're witches and wizards called Death Eaters," Sam replied, his voice sounding hoarse, he knew that Optimus was right, they would come and kill him...or even make them their pet, Sam shuddered at the thought, 'they're Voldemort's ally, he's the one who...who's after both myself and Harry."

Sam couldn't tell why Optimus was silent after that. Maybe, he was in deep thought? Who knew? Sam couldn't read Optimus' face yet. Nor the other Autobots, excluding his guardian's face, as well as the annoying twins, their faces could've been read like a book. After a few moments of silence, Optimus spoke, his voice sounding grave.

"Sam before we arrived at Hogwarts, we have received a video broadcast...from the Fallen, stating that Earth will not be harmed in any way...unless we hand over _you_. Sam...you're wanted in every country around the world."

Sam's eyes widened and his mouth was wide open, ready for some flies to end up in his mouth, he quickly shut it before he lost his self control and start screaming, Sam was on the verge of losing _all_ his sanity, he took a deep breath before speaking again, "so you're saying I-I'm a wanted fugitive?"

Optimus didn't say anything, Sam knew the truth, he was really hoping that it was some kind of Autobot joke, some kind of ruthless trick, but no it wasn't. Optimus, could tell from his scans that, his respiration, blood pressure and heart rate has increased drastically, the boys pheromone levels decreased drastically, suggesting he was _emotional_, which was the understatement of the year, he also saw that the boys face drained of all color as he started pacing back and fourth, his mind was in overdrive. Trying to come up with getting out of this mess. Though there wasn't any.

Sam turned to Optimus, he ignored the fact that he was now sopping wet, "so what do I do? Just sit around...staying out of the authorities eyes? What about the Ministry of Magic? I'm pretty damned sure that they would've been told about this?"

Optimus simply nodded, "of course they have, but they also know that Lord Voldemort is also after you, so by all means, they will try and make sure that you're safe as well as 'the boy who lived'."

Sam knew that he was talking about Harry, he knew that for a fact, it didn't take a genius to figure it out, "yeah I know you're right Optimus..."

"Something tells me that there is a 'but' coming."

"There is." Sam nodded in agreement, "but before I met you guys...I...I was a normal teen, with normal problems...sometimes I wish that I could change that."

Sam's eyes fell to the ground, and sighed, he walked over to the very wet steps and sat down on the cold steps, he placed both elbows on his knees and laid his head in his hands, closing his eyes.

"Sam. This has and always will be your destiny. You met Bumblebee because you and him made a connection from the time that you met. Just like the US military, Do you think they want to be part of this?

Sam opened his eyes again, shaking his head, "no they wouldn't. So you mean....'fate calls upon us in the moment of our choosing'?"

"Precisely. Just because you think that maybe if you chose another vehicle, and not Bumblebee, your fate has been intertwined, starting with your grandfather finding Megatron."

Sam thought for a moment, "yeah. If he didn't find Megatron, then I wouldn't have met you, I wouldn't have saved the world once from the Decepticons and..." in a whisper he added, "...I wouldn't have met Mikaela."

Optimus' optics glowed brightly in response, "yes that's true." Optimus realized that Sam needed to get his vitals down, before he had a heart attack, "Sam you need to calm your heart rate, respiration down, you'll have a heart attack."

Sam looked at him, "h-how? How can I? I have three maniacs after me? How would you feel?"

Something in Optimus snapped as he quickly reached down and picked the teen up, bringing him to his face, the sudden movement made Sam scream in fright. "What?"

"Sam, the Autobots have been at war with the Decepticons for millions and millions of years, we have _all_ been targets of many..._maniacs_. Including myself. So yes, I do know how you feel."

Sam felt immediately guilty, he shouldn't have said that. he shouldn't have. He felt bad, of course, right now, he didn't feel like using his brain anymore then he had too. His head was hurting from all the thinking he's been doing recently.

"I-I'm, sorry Optimus. how do you do it? Keep so calm?"

"Its alright Sam. Every leader needs to stay calm and in control of the mission at hand. The control of emotions allows the person to stay in control and not let them control you." Sam nodded, Optimus was wise. He should heed his words, even if he didn't like it.

Just then the door to the school flinged opened revealing Harry, Ron, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, Professor MacGonagall, Professor Snape and a few other students and teachers, all looking up at Sam and optimus. All of which were discussing, something or other, but quickly quieted down when Dumbledore cleared his throat, all attention was on him.

"I see that Mr. Witwicky is safe and out of harms way." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement, the older Headmaster looked around, then back at Optimus. "Where is everyone else?"

"They are doing a recon to make sure that we have not been followed back."

Dumbledore simply nodded, as he watched Optimus set Sam back on the ground, making sure he was steady on his two feet before retracting his index finger from his back, "now, Sam. I have a few things I would like to discuss with you. Do you think that you can follow me, we have thinsg to discuss about your safety."

Sam sighed and looked at Optimus, who nodded only once. "Okay." he whispered reluctantly.

"Alright then, follow me." Dumbledore, took off into the school, followed by everyone else, except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, they looked at Optimus. Hermione was the one to speak, "Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that Sam will be able to save both the wizarding world and the muggle world from these two evils?"

"I am sure of it. He will need help though. Will you provide it?" Optimus knelt down bringing his head closer so that he could get a good look at them, he watched as they all shook their heads feverishly.

"Good."

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

"Sam it has come to my attention that you're on the world most wanted list."

Sam swallowed as all eyes were on him, they were in Dumbledore's office, he nodded his head, not saying a word. "You're gonna turn me in?"

"No. You are staying here. I must warn you, however, leaving the school grounds like that without any supervision is not a wise thing to do. You almost got yourself killed tonight. Both you and Miss. Banes."

Sam felt a pang of guilt hit him like a ton of bricks. He did, he put one of the people that he cared for most in his life in danger. He looked to the floor, like it just became a very interesting artifact. He looked up again when McGonagall spoke.

"Mr. Witwicky. Optimus has told us that you have been seeing symbols. Though I believe you had mentioned this before. Am I correct?" McGonagall raised her eyebrows. Sam nodded, yet again.

"Did the Decepticon leader say anything about what these symbols mean?"

Sam thought for a moment, licking his lips, feeling awefully parched all of a sudden, "yes he did."

Everyone looked at him, waiting for the boy to continue, when he didn't someone else in the room decided to speak, "well? What is it lad? Spill it out already."

Sam looked at everyone before he finding his voice, "Megatron said that there is another Energon source is somewhere, hidden on Earth, and that these symbols will lead him there. That's why he was going to take my brain out."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, Snape's eyes, however, did not, he walked forward in long strides, "what is Energon, Mr. Witwicky?"

"Energon is the Transformers life fuel. It's like their...blood..." Sam replied, not meeting anyone's gaze, rubbing his hands together.

Everyone seemed to think about this for a moment, Dumbledore's twinkle that he usually had in his eyes, weren't there anymore. Sam saw that he was about to say something when the door opened reavealing Mikaela, Leutanent Epps, and Major Lennox, as well as a newer member of the group...Agent Simmons, walked in seeming slightly flustered. Mikaela, held a chest like thing in her hand. The sound of someone yelling from inside, Sam stood up walking over to the small group, eyeing the ex-Sector Seven Agent with suspicion, how did he get there? He wasn't there before? but quickly averted his gaze and his never ending questions before they lost track of what they were doing.

"What is that? What do you have in the chest Mikaela?"

Mikaela looked at Sam then to the chest in her hands, "on our recon of the area we came across a scrap drone. He calls himself, Wheelie."

"Open it." Mikaela gave Sam a weird look, "...it might be a bit sad..."

Sam just ushered for her to open it, she did so, a blue looking mech jumped out, lashing at everyone, "I'm going to have so many Decepticons on your butts!!"

Mikaela brought out her blow torch pointing it at the small mech in front of her, almost torching his eye, "hey! Behave!"

"You're training him?" Sam asked incredulously, as he eyed the small mech, who started chewing on the chains around his neck.

"I've gotta get off of this leash," he muttered to himself, biting harder and harder on the chains. The mech turned to face Sam, as Mikaela replied with, 'trying to'.

"I've been spending my whole life trying to track down some aliens," Simmons whispered softly eyeing the small Decepticon with a distant look.

"You wanna throw down your pubic frowhead?" Wheelie asked throwing the chains down and looking at everyone with a menacing look.

"Hey! I-I'm so sorry about your eye, but if you're a good boy I won't torch your other eye," Mikaela's voice was soft in tone, kind of like one that will comfort a small child, also a hint of laughter hidden as well, "I won't torch it, just tell me what these symbols are."

Mikaela, brought out a small piece of paper that had Sam's writing on it, it was the symbols he had been seeing in his head. She laid it down in front of Wheelie who was sitting on a small table in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk, they all gathered watching the small minicon with curiosity, he knelt down looking at the pictures, he brought his hand up to his chin, tapping it lightly. He snapped his fingers all of a sudden standing back up.

"Hey I know that! That's the language of the Primes?"

"Can you read it?"

"No I can't." Sam then noticed that Agent Simmons had a small folder in his hand, "are these they?" Simmons asked bringing up top secret photos that the military has taken of different vehicles.

"Yeah. They're seekers pal, oldest of the old. How did you find pictures of these guys? Ohh...they've been here for hundreds of years, searching for somethin', have no idea what. No one tells me nothin'. Oh they'll translate those symbols for you...and I know where to find them."

Simmons turned to face Lennox and Epps, then back to the minicon again, with a hint of a smirk plastered on his face, "show us."

"Yeah." Wheelie cracked his knuckled, as he turned and pointed a laser to a map of the US, green dots, flying all over it. Dumbledore squinted his eyes looking at the places of the US that were being pointed at. He started playing with his beard, thinking thoughtfully.

Simmons came up behind him, "even though we're in England, the closest ones are in Washington, Dc, in the United States," everyone looked at Sam, and the Professors, and the few students that were accompanying them in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore smiled a small smile.

"Well it seems as though we will be returning to the United States of America, we must fine these old seekers, and see if we can find out how they know how to get the Energon and the real reason _why_ they need Sam. We need to do it before The Fallen finds him."

Everyone nodded in response, and headed out the door. Ready to start their new adventure.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer**: As all you know that I do not own Transformers(movieverse) or Harry Potter.

**MarineLife37:**Hmm sorry about not letting them ask Optimus about LANGUAGE OF THE PRIMES! Here's the next chapter!

**LCMDoePatronous:**Haha I did I did! We need to have them in the story right? LOL. Hmm you'll find out who's going with them. here's the next chapter.

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

Upon entering the hallway, Simmons suddenly stopped in his tracks, with no warning. This small action almost made everyone smack into him, in a domino effect.

"Why'd you do that for, man?" Epps asked, trying to regain his composure. He stepped in front of Simmons giving him a death glare. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around, and they could swear that the tension between the two men could've been cut with a swift flick of a wrist.

Simmons, however, totally ignored Epps, as he walked towards Sam, and his childhood friend, they just looked at him as he stopped right in front of Sam, he was wearing a goofy look on his face, Simmons just went right to the point, "Optimus is a Prime is he not?"

"….Yeah…" Sam raised his eyebrows, slightly confused, "Why do you ask?"

Simmons sighed, he reached out taking a hold of the teenagers shoulders, giving him a slight shake, "the 'Language of the Primes'?"

Harry could swear that his friend's brain was working in overdrive, until something in his mind seemed to turn on a light bulb…metaphorically speaking of course.

"Yeah…he is…"

"Have you asked him about the symbols you've been seeing?"

Sam sighed, "no….I haven't."

"Well come on cube-brained, let's go and ask the leader about it, shall we?"

"Okay, okay."

Lieutenant Epps and Major Lennox exchanged glances with Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, who shook their heads as they followed the teenagers out and onto the school grounds where Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots were.

The Autbot leader looked down at them as they approached, all of them ignored the rain as the rain came down harder and harder. "What brings you out here? You should wait until the rain subsides before you come out, you may catch a cold out here."

Sam shook his head, "don't worry about us this is more important at the moment. I have a question for you, Optimus."

"What is it, Sam?"

"You know about the Language of the Primes don't you?"

Optimus tilted his head to the side, as if he was thinking for a moment or so, "to a degree, yes. Why do you ask?"

"The symbols that have been rattling in my brain, can you decipher what they mean in terms that WE can understand?"

"I could try Sam, however, I cannot guarantee that I can."

"J-just try?" Sam asked, almost desperately.

Optimus nodded his head, Sam smirked as they walked to the small walkway that had a small roof, trying not to get wet, Optimus activated his holoform walking towards the group, Mikalea brought out the piece of paper that held all the symbols that Sam had wrote down, Sam met her gaze as he took the paper gently from her hands and handing it to the Autobot leader, he nodded and looked down at the symbols studying it gradually, he brought his index finger up to his chin, tapping it lightly, he was in deep thought, everyone could tell, they never said a word, they just stood there watching Optimus waiting for him to say something.

When he didn't Sam knew that there was something wrong, he stepped closer to the holoform, "O-Optimus? Say something please."

Everyone heard a mechanical whirring sound, the equivalent of human sighing, Sam's shoulders drooped only slightly, he knew that this wasn't good. "Sam...I'm sorry...I have learned the language of the Primes...but not like this. This predates us, I cannot translate them."

Harry and Ron sighed in what seemed like defeat, they walked over to the stone wall of the school, and slid down, until they sat right on the wet stone, not even caring that they could get sick, or that their uniforms would get ruined. They had bigger problems.

"Bloody hell," leaning his head against the wall, Ron sighed, "what are we supposed to do now, mate?"

Harry shook his head, "I-I don't know Ron. What do you think we should do, Sam?"

Major Lennox beat Sam to the punch as he answered for him, "go and find one of these seekers."

"Is your name Sam?" Harry asked angrily, jumping up to his feet, glaring at Lennox, breathing heavily. Professor Snape decided to step in to make sure that a hex or a punch would not be thrown.

"Mr. Potter that is enough!" Snape's onyx eyes bore right into Harry's green eyes, Harry knew that it was pointless to argue with the ex-Death Eater, however, he really wanted to. "Fine." Harry muttered as he walked back over to Ron and sat back down on the stone walkway.

Everyone was silent during the small _'arguement'_that Harry and Snape just had, and the tension was still thick in the air, everyone was definitely uncomfortable, Dumbledore seemed to know this, as he stepped short of being right in front of the professor and the teen, he smiled brightly.

"Now, shall we leave for the United States of America." Sam shook his head trying to get his mind back to what he needed to focus on more. Finding out what the symbols that he was seeing in his head. It was starting to get tiring from having mental breakdowns all the time, if it keeps going someone would definitely tell the authorities and he will definitely be thrown in a mental asylum.

"Yeah let's go, please." Sam muttered to himself, shaking his head angrily. He really didn't want to have Snape and Harry keep arguing all the time. He ignored them as Mikaela followed Sam to where Bumblebee was.

"Sam!" Mikaela whispered, grabbing his arm. "How are we getting to the US?"

"The NEST team, of Major William Lennox will be meeting us, to transport us to the United States. We must hurry." Optimus replied, his voice was calm but urgent.

Everyone nodded their heads quickly. Optimus looked around at the other Autobots that were there. "Autobots! Transform and Roll Out!"

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

Sorry everyone that its short...and sorry for the long wait in another update. I hope you like this chapter :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:** I am so sorry for the month long wait for an update. Stupid Writers Block, but I finally got what I wanted to get in this chapter...sorry if it sounds seems like it was written horribly. I do apologize for that. Please enjoy this chapter! :D

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah. I don't own Transformers or Harry Potter in the least...damn!**

**AGAIN I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONGEST WAIT IN AN UPDATE! I give all of you cookies!!! ^_^**

**MarineLife37: Aww thank you! Yeah I was having a real tough time incorporating the whole "Language of the Primes" I should've put it right into the beginning of the story when Sam started having them. Heheh I can't wait either. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**LCM DoePatronus:** **Hehe a good twist to it? Hmm I can't say anything. It'll spoil it for everyone else. :P**

**Alec Weston: Thanks so much for the lovely comments. Hmm...I believe he's going to be as funny as he was in the movie hehe. :D I hope you enjoy it.**

**foxykitsuneyouko: Thanks so much. I'm happy that you like it so far :D**

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

**Chapter 13: Meeting Jetfire**

Sam sure seemed alright on the outside, but you've all heard that saying "Never judge a book by it's cover", this of course can be related to anything and EVERYTHING, and Sam Witwicky's emotion was of no exception.

On the inside, Sam was always on alert. Which meant that; his stress levels were sky-high, getting to relax was definitely out of the question, and the fact that he was always worrying about his friends and family whom, to his dismay decided to stay in Tranquility.

Of course this little tidbit, sent Sam's mind into overdrive. His mind would always like to argue with him, like it would say that both The Fallen and Voldemort will find his family and torture them...or worse...kill them, and he wouldn't be able to do it, because right now here he was in England, and he wouldn't be abe to do anything to help them.

No one at Hogwarts knew what a Telephone was, except for Harry and Hermione of course, but the majority had no sweet clue what it was. So of course, they wouldn't have a clue on what a Computer was. This made Sam want to smash his head in the wall from frustration.

If he did have access to a computer he wouldn't be able to message them at all. It would be to dangerous, The Decepticons already know where Sam was hiding, they already infiltrated the area once, whose to say that they won't do it again? Also, because they had full access to the World-Wide-Web, they would be able to pinpoint exactly where the email came from and where it would've been sent to. They didn't know where Sam's parents or friends lived, but it'll only be a matter of time before they found out, and action would be taken, also with seekers flying over Earth's land, it will be hard for them to stay out of the Decepticons eyes as they flew Sam back to the United States.

"Why was _I_ chosen?" Sam had asked this numerous times, both to himself as well as the Autobots, and the NEST team, and everytime they would give him the same useless answer:

"I don't know," why bother answering if they didn't know the answer. It was simple of course...Sam had asked. Though it was really starting to get more annoyed and frustrated with each day that passed by.

Sometimes Sam wished that he did buy the Fiesta with racing stripes. Then maybe he wouldn't have found himself in this predicament. Maybe, juts maybe his life would've been normal. Actually, on second thought. No, it wouldn't. It would never be normal. His fate was set, when his great-grandfather; Archibald Witwicky, activated Megatron's navigation system. Everyone thought he was crazy, but in reality. He was far from it.

Now it was happening to Sam, which he knew that now. The Autobots need him. Harry and the wizarding world needs him. EVERYONE needs him. He is afterall 'The Key to Earth's Survival' whether he wanted to be or not.

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

"Sam?" Mikaela said softly as she gently shook her boyfriends shoulder.

"Hmm?" He groaned. His eyes were half opened. He looked terrible. Like he hasn't slept for days and days on end. Well that was the truth wasn't it? With everything going on who wouldn't be surprised, that he hasn't slept?

"What time is it? Where are we?" He asked groggily. Mikaela couldn't help but smile. He was like a little kid at times. She loved it.

"Well...we're in Washington, DC, now..."She looked at the clock on Bumblebee's dashboard, "and it's 7:45...am."

Sighing, Sam sat up fully, he had to admit. He was comfy sleeping half on Mikeala, and half on Bumblebee's seat. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he asked. "When did we arrive in the US?"

Sam was a little more alert now, as he sat up and looked around. "We arrived probably an hour or so ago." The ex-Agent Simmons replied.

Sam only nodded, turning around he saw the others that went with them. Mikaela, Simmons, Wheelie, Harry, and Hermione was with Bumblebee. Everyone else was with Skids, Mudflap, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus.

Leaning back into the seat, Sam closed his eyes. After a moment or so Sam spoke again. "Where are we going?"

"Well, from what Wheelie said, one of the seekers, is here in Washington, DC." We are going to arrive in approximately fifteen minutes. Everyone that is with Skids and Mudflap are coming with us. Everyone else is going to the base. Awaiting what we have found."

Harry and Hermione looked out the window, nodding everytime they heard something important. Sam guessed that they were intrigued by what the United States looked like. The highways were busy, plenty of sky-scrapers here and there, on both sides. The sun was shining. To Sam it would've been a perfect day, but with the threat of both the leader of the Decepticons, and the leader of the Death Eater after him and Harry. There was no time to stop and smell the roses. They had business to take care of.

Around ten minutes of silence Sam just happened to look out and see the rest of the Autobots taking the off-ramp. It was probably to where Major Lennox and the rest of the NEST team has been located. Slumping back into the seat it didn't take long to get to their destination.

_'A Museum?' _Sam thought to himself, raising an eyebrow, he looked at Simmons who was looking at the building with a dreamy look. Oh this was going to go great.

Upon entering the parking lot they had to circle a couple times until they found three spots together in front of the museum. Talk about convenient. Sam stared at the building when he got out of Bumblebee, the same thing happened with everyone else.

As Hermione Glanced at Simmons she saw him take out his binoculars, looking through it at the building, Simmons sighed with content.. "Ah. The Simthosian: Air and Space Museum. All I wanted to be was an astronaut."

"You could've been when you were with Sector Seven." Sam muttered to himself. Not making eye contact with Simmons, whom was now giving him a death glare. Apparently he heard Sam's little comment.

Professor; Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape moved towards everyone else. They were wearing muggle clothes that they had borrowed from Ron's father. Good thing he was a muggle artifact collector.

Without warning they hear a rip, all head snapped towards the ripping sound. They could've sworn that they went blind. There was Simmons; in his man-thong underwear. Mikaela, and Hermione looked away from the disgusting scene before them, while Sam, Harry, Ron and the teachers looked at Simmons with a weird look.

Sam shrugged. "What is that?"

"What? I wear them when I'm in a funk. So does Jiami, Jeter." He looked at everyone's expression and knew instantly it was futile to explain so he just finished with; "Its a baseball thing."

He opened up the box he had, without notice, laid down upon Bumblebee's roof. "Okay, so sharp minds, empty bladder, if you get caught. Ask for an attorney and don't EVER mention my name. Okay, so slip this under your tongue. Its the high concentrate polymer they put in oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time."

With that Simmons picked up a tazer and pressed the button a couple of times. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Ron's eyes go wide like saucers.

"I-I can't do this. I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys!" Ron was panicking everyone could see.

Simmons rolled his eyes, and chest bumped him a couple times, moving him until he was right up against one of the twins. "Kid, kid kid! You compromise this mission you are dead to me. Now, close your eyes and tighten up that sphincter."

Ron nodded his head and gulped loudly. As they headed off towards the museum shaking their heads at the red-head. "Hey wait for me."

Before they entered the building

Mikaela, Sam, Wheelie who was in the box of course, with Harry, Snape, McGonagall, and Minerva. Took off towards where the antique planes were kept, hiding in some openings so that the guards wouldn't see.

They hoped to God or Primus that Ron wouldn't screw this up. As everyone readied themselves Sam glanced at his watch and looked over at the others who were in the plane right across from them. Waiting for Simmons and Ron to make it to where they were.

**~With Ron and Simmons~**

Simmons just slid across the floor in the men's bathroom. "What. Is. This?"

Ron didn't say anything but every few seconds his body would convulse and he would make a sound that sounded awfully like 'hiya'. Simmons rolled his eyes, and grabbed Ron's hands, and dragged him out of the washroom. Complaining about him all the way. "Your an amateur. A rank amateur man."

Ron only groaned in protest to being dragged, all the way to the plane exhibit. Before they got there, Ron could feel his limbs again, even though they were shaky. There, he got up and walked slowly before his legs went back to normal. Then they ran, not running into any guard.

Upon hearing footsteps in the large Plane exhibit room. They heard Simmons yell. "We just downed five guards. Five guards."

Quickly, Sam, Mikaela, Hermione, Harry, and their teachers crawled out of their little hiding spot and jogged over to where Simmons was pulling out some kind of device that started making whirring sounds. Sam took out the vial he had with the sliver of the All-Spark, and started pointing it at the many planes that was hanging from the ceiling.

They weren't paying attention to Mikeala who was letting Wheelie out of the 'fun box' as Sam calls it. "Be good." She said in a stern voice.

Wheelie only ignored it. Gasping. Wheelie let out. "I'm claustrophobic." With that, Wheelie transformed into a toy truck and took off past Sam and everyone else. Mikaela quickly ran up to Sam, placing a hand on his shoulder. Pointing at the scrap drone.

"Sam, follow him. He knows where he's going. Follow him." Mikaela pushed him, and everyone started to follow Wheelie.

"Are you getting what I'm getting?" Simmons asked as he pointed the machine he held in his hand out to a SR-71 Blackbird.

"Yeah."

Wheelie transformed back. He looked at Sam, giving him a goofy grin. "Aw, there he is! This guys a legend. Like-like the chairman of the board. Yo, Freshman. Point the shard and watch the magic happen."

Sam stepped closer, pointing the shard at the blackbird. There he couldn't hold onto the shard anymore as it was ripped from the pliers that was holding it, and smacked right into the Blackbird, an electrical current seemed to ripple through the armour.

Sam, Mikaela, and Harry ran over and underneath the seeker before Mikaela started cursing. "Shit! Its a Decepticon!"

Everyone's eyes widened in both fear and surprise. Snape looked all around and saw something that said "MIG" on it.

"Everyone! Behind the MIG now." They all took off, barely able to get out of the way before the seeker started to transform. They all looked at it with awe.

The Decepticon began moaning and groaning as it transformed fully. They saw it look around the Museum, a look of disgust crossed its facial features. "What kind of hideous mausoleum is this?"

Everyone realized that then there that the seeker had a Irish accent.

"Don't suppose it drink a lot to do you?" Ron asked, grinning, but the grin was gone instantly as his eyes set on Hermione's evil stare. She smacked him in the arm.

"Seriously Ronald. Now is not the time." She said, rolling her eyes. Ron's face turned a bright red, and quickly looked down at the floor, as if it just became more and more interesting.

"A typical Weasley." Severus muttered more to himself then anyone. They all sent him a glare but before they could say anything else, their attention was averted back to what they were doing a few minutes prior.

"Answer me pawnes and knaves! Show yourself. Or suffer my infinite wrath!" They slowly came out of their hiding place and walked slowly over to the seeker. Their hands in a surrendering kind of way. The old looking Decpticon glanced down at the humans. "Oh you little spinal cord based organisms."

As he was trying to get closer, he banged his head off a model of the satelite which in turned made it fall to the floor, rolling towards Sam. It was a good thing he got out of the way. "Oh bugger it!"

Looking back at the Seeker who was now trying to get out of the museum. "Behold, the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for a remote systems override! Fire."

Wheelie wore a goofy grin on his face as he looked at everyone and pointed at the seeker. "I tell yah. This guy did not age well."

Mikaela and Sam sighed and rolled their eyes, as they walked towards the Decepticon.

"I don't think he's going to hurt us." Dumbledore muttered. They all nodded in agreement. Watching the seeker's every move.

Everyone knew that they had to do something before he destroyed the museum. He was trying to use his missiles. Thank the lord that it wasn't working. Running towards him he said fire again. This time, it fired in the opposite direction. "Bullocks! Damn these worthless parts!"

Then he ruined the doors, smashing them until, both of them were off of their hinges. "Hey! Wait!" Harry called as they tried to catch up with Jetfire. When they got closer to the seeker they heard him say. "Itchy, wretched rust in my arse!"

"Wait!" Sam called, trying to get the Seekers attention.

Jetfire swung around and seemed to glare down at the so-called spinal cord based organisms with disgust. "What do you want?"

"We just want to talk."

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

Oooo whatya think? was it good? Oh can you believe I actually remembered Jetfire's quotes from heart? Haha! I love him! w00t go Jetfire! Haha


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** _sorry for the long wait in an update...Writer's block for ALL my stories hit me at once...and now all my ideas for all my stories hit me at once too...so...here is the next chapter...and thank you everyone ^^_

_Again, I don't own Transformers or Harry Potter..._

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

**Chapter 14**

"Wormtail?" an eery voice asked. A man with matted light brown hair and facial features similar to those of a mouse; wriggled his nose as his beady eyes glanced over in the direction of where the voice was coming from.

"Y-y-yes L-l-lord Vo-voldemort?" Wormtail stuttered out. Moving forward he bowed down in front of a cloaked figure.

"What is the status of the boy?" Voldemort rasped out, the sound of his voice caused an unwanted chill to run down Wormtail's spine.

"I-I-I don't kn-know my l-l-lord." Wormtail's bottom lip began to tremble as a horrible feeling overtook his mind and body, averting his gaze quickly away from the Dark Lord, and to the ground.

Voldemort than began pacing back and forth, as if he was thinking about something. He stopped short just a few inches away from Wormtail's slumped figure. His eyes seeming to burn angry holes in the back of Wormtail's head. "You were to keep a watchful eye on the boys were you not? The Decepticons cannot give me Harry Potter if my Death Eaters cannot do ask I ask and keep an eye on Sam Witwicky."

Wormtail never dared to look up he listened to Voldemort's deathly cold, yet calm voice, becoming distant then becoming more pronounced. "Y-yes...I-I-I w-was.." Wormtail whispered still not meeting his lord's gaze.

A few moments had passed. It was quiet. As if a whisper would wake the dead. Not even the crickets were chirping under the pale moonlight. That was until Voldemort spoke. "Wormtail...why is it that you cannot follow a simple request?"

Wormtail swallowed a hard lump in his throat, "I-I-I don't know my-my l-lord..." Voldemort continued his pacing before speaking again.

"A mere amateur Death Eater, just new into the ranks could do that with ease." Voldemort stated in a calm voice. He knew what was coming. Wormtail felt his blood run cold as he watched the Dark Lord raise his long, slender pale fingers, in their grasp was a wand, pointing it right at Wormtail. Taking in a deep breath he closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Instead he heard:

"Stupefy!" Wormtail was knocked back, flying a couple of feet before landing hard against an old cracked tombstone, a sickening crunch could be heard as his skull met the concrete base, then falling face first onto the cold, wet ground, gasping air into his lungs. He slowly moved into a kneeling position. Voldemort ignored him as he continued walking in circles in front of the death eaters. "See what could happen if you fail a SIMPLE request?"

Every one of his Death Eaters nodded their heads, a couple of them snickered at Wormtail's embarrassment. Once everyone was quiet someone in the midst of the crowd spoke, stepping forward, the hood of his cloak, revealing only part of his face. He knelt down on one knee. "My Lord...if I may speak?"

Voldemort walked over to the man, and with a swift movement from his wrist, the hood came down revealing, a blond haired man. "Lucius."

Lucius nodded his head, waiting for permission from the Dark Lord to speak. His time came when Voldemort gestured for him to continue. "My Lord. I have had the feeling that Wormtail couldn't do such a simple task, so I liberty of doing so. I have found out where the boys are located."

Voldemort's mouth curled up into a grin, his pointed teeth showing in the moonlight. He nodded his thanks to Lucius before looking up at the other Death Eaters, he clapped his hands a couple of times. "Lucius has managed to find out where both boys are..." He turned to Wormtail, his eyes filled with hate, anger and disappointment. "Do you think you could notify both the Fallen and Megatron of our progress without screwing this too?"

Wormtail eagerly nodded his head, slowly standing up on his shaky legs. "Y-y-yes my-my lord. I-I-I w-w-will n-not diss-a-appoint," and with that he disapparated, a puff of white smoke left in his wake.

An awkward silence befell them, not a moment too soon, the Dark Lord turned his head back quickly. "Get ready...a great battle will take place my loyal Death Eaters..."

* * *

"Talk? I've got no time to talk. I'm a mercenary doom-bringer." Jetfire replied sounding both surprised and annoyed. He looked down at the Professors. "What planet am I on?"

"Planet Earth, Jetfire." McGonagall replied, looking up at Jetfire, feeling like she was an Ant under a huge looking glass. She didn't like it and neither did any of them who didn't know about the Autobots before hand.

Sam stepped closer to the Seeker, his hands up as if he was surrendering to someone. "You're on earth." He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Professor McGonagall say that already.

Jetifre scoffed, his legs were shaking violently, he leaned down to the ground trying to be face-to-face with the little fleshy's. Everyone thought that he was going to fall down on them. So they backed up. "Earth? What a terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt..."

He spit some fluid from his mouth plates, hitting Ron and Harry, both with a sour expression on their faces. Everyone only sent them glares and turned their attention back to Jetfire as he said. "Planet Dirt."

"What the bloody hell is this?" Ron asked, walking awkwardly over to the seeker and the others. Harry following closely behind. "Disgusting."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, trying to ignore the whimpering red-head. After a moment or so she couldn't take it anymore. She turned on her heel. "Ronald, seriously. We have more important matters to attend to, instead of worrying what Jetfire spit on you. Clean it off later."

"Mr. Weasley. I am surprised that I am agreeing with Miss. Granger, but your whining is very not appropriate at the moment. Either you shut up, or else I am going to hex you. Understand?"

Ron nodded his head frantically as he gulped loudly. Jetfire started tapping his chin as if he was trying to figure something out. "Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Whose winning?"

Simmons looked hesitant as he answered "...Decepticons..."

"Decepticons? Well I changed sides to the Autobots."

"Changed sides?" Severus asked, sounding slightly interested. "How?"

"Its a personal choice." Jetfire shrugged his metal shoulders. "An intensely personal decision. I mean, who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

Wheelie spoke sounding very hopeful. "You mean we don't have to work for those miserable freakin' Decepticons?"

"If the Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe!" Wheelie took this opportunity to run to Mikaela, jumping to the ground and crawling to Mikaela as if he was her servant. "I'm changing sides! I'm changing sides to Warrior Goddess." Getting back up again Wheelie did something that the others was definitely not expecting, he wrapped both his arms and legs around the 'Warrior Goddess', riding it shamelessly. "Whose your little Autobot? Say my name! Say my name!"

"What in the name of Merlin is happening?" Ron asked, staring in disgust down at the little ex-Decepticon scrap drone. Trying to figure out why he was humping Mikaela's leg. He glanced up at her face, taking note that she wasn't trying to fend him off. Heck, she didn't even look grossed out. She was smiling.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape wore a blank expression on their faces, while Harry, Ron and Hermione looked absolutely disgusted.

Mikaela giggled. "Awe, you're cute!"

Sam glanced from Mikaela to her foot, a look of disbelief plastered on his face. "Mikaela, what are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?"

Mikaela smirked. "Hm? Well he needs some loving too, he seems faithful. Don't you boy?"

Sam turned his attention to Harry for a moment, receiving a shrug from the young wizard. He turned back to the horrifying sight before him. "Yeah well...he's faithful, he's nude and he's perverted."

After a moment of hearing Wheelie panting like a dog, he got sick of hearing the sounds and kicked him away from Mikaela's leg. "Okay, would you stop! Please!"

"Someone shit the bed this morning, look at this guy." Wheelie muttered to himself, he sat on the ground, crossing his arms over his metal chest. "Ruining my fun...."

While the attentions of the humans were on something else, he took this time to start walking away. Simmons noticed this and smacked Sam hard on the back, getting the teens attention he pointed at Jetfire. Sam hurried to him. "Okay sorry, what were you saying?"

Jetfire quickly turned his upper half, the structures in his legs creaking under the swift and sudden movement. "I told you my name was Jetfire! Stop judging me!"

"Whoa their old timer!" Simmons held up his hand as they were all knocked on their asses.

Sam was looking up at the old seeker, wide-eyed, he swallowed hard. "Look, we just want to find out that these symbols mean."

Jetfire's bright red-eyes studied him for a moment or too, or standing back to full height. "What symbols might they be?" He asked, rubbing his fingers against his chin in a curious manner.

Sam looked around for something to dig the symbols in the dirt a few seconds later he found a strong, yet thin piece of wood, holding it firmly in hand he began to draw in the dirt the strange, yet ancient symbols of the 'Language of the Primes'.

Fifteen minutes later Sam was finished, he looked up at Jetfire, who seemed to be in his own world as he looked from symbol to another. "Hmm..."

Sam shook his head. "Hmm...what?"

"I know these symbols...they were part of my mission, for the Fallen's search...I remember now!" He became excited. "For the Daggers Tip! And the Key!" He stood up quickly, bending forward as if he were to grab them.

Hermione walked closer to Sam and Mikaela. Ron, Harry, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore slowly following her. Ron turned his head slightly as a loud engine approached. He let his shoulders drop when he realized that it was Bumblebee, Skids and Mudflap, bringing up dust as they quickly put on their breaks.

Sam wasn't paying attention as he looked at Jetfire, confusion taking over. "The Daggers Tip? The key? What are you talking about?"

A light blue light began swirling around them like an aura, it was coming from Jetfire's hands. "No time to explain! Stay still or you'll die!" The blue light seemed to swirl faster and faster as the wind seemed to pick up, their hair and clothes flying all over the place, they got closer and closer, until the dust started to become settled, no evidence that they were there as they vanished into thin air.


	15. IMPORTANT: Please read

Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating in over a year. I do apologize for that.

The little mishap between awalkingparadox and myself has been resolved. Yes, she she did take lines/paragraphs from my fic and put it into her own. And even though I'm not overtly thrilled over that she can use it as long as the rest of her fic is different and that she gives me credit. Which, as far as I know, she did.

Also, due to a major mistake on my part **sighs** I am going to edit and re-write parts of the fic.

Sorry again guys!

Love you all!

Krista (AKA ShiningGalaxy)


	16. Author's Note: Please Read

Hey guys!

I know that some of you have probably been waiting for an update from me for awhile and I do apologize. I just wanted to say that ALL of my fics on this site is being taken down and re-uploaded onto wattpad.

Look for ShiningGalaxy

If you're interested just search for me there or go to my profile to look me up. I would've put a link up here but won't let me...

Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
